The Deadly Four
by ShadowsOfSoul
Summary: "Ils disaient d'une voix forte: L'agneau qui a été immolé est digne de recevoir la puissance, la richesse, la sagesse, la force, l'honneur, la gloire, et la louange." Apocalypse - 5.12
1. Warning

Soo, je préviens, c'est un pavé que je vais écrire là, en guise de « présentation/warning », mais je crois que c'est nécessaire, ne serait-ce que pour moi-même me retrouver.

Je n'avais pas prévu de faire ça (cette fic), mais pendant une nuit blanche, je me suis paumée sur tumblr, et j'ai trouvé un truc très intéressant et... Inspirant : : / / intergalactickoala. Tumblr post / 7933808296 / faberrittana-the-deadly-four (sans les espaces, hein).

Il faut être un minimum bon en anglais pour comprendre. Ici, l'auteur de ce tumblr nous propose une sorte de « base » pour une histoire/dessins/bd etc, et si vous tapez « deadly four » sur devientART, vous allez trouver déjà pas mal de choses sur ça, et elle nous laisse libre de faire ce qu'on veut, un peu, avec cette « base ». Idée totalement géniale.

Et je me suis dis, en lisant le résumé, et les profils de ces chers quatre personnages de Glee : Il faut que tu écrives un truc sur ça, bon sang !

Premier avertissement : **Je n'ai pas de bêta**, donc, si vous voulez corriger, n'hésitez pas à me contacter. Mais vous ne corrigerez QUE les fautes pures de français. Ce n'est pas la peine non plus de me dire que vous pouvez corriger, si vous allez en cours etc, ma bêta actuelle étant en cours, je demande l'aide justement car je me rends compte que cours = impossible d'être beta. **Je compte publier quand même**, mon niveau de français sur ordinateur est certes catastrophique, mais est quand même compréhensible (je pense). Je ne mords pas, même si je peux paraître « sec » ici, so, n'hésitez pas à me mp.

Sinon, voilà comment ça va se passer :

Je n'ai strictement aucune idée d'où je vais. J'ai pour habitude d'écrire les premières lignes d'une histoire, puis la fin, et ensuite, de taper « le reste ». Ici, je ne sais pas du tout comment ça va finir, alors, n'hésitez pas à me donner des idées (dans la mesure du réalisable), ça peut toujours être intéressant !

Le système de publi' vas aussi être space : Je vais publier 4 premiers chapitres : Un pour chaque personnage, vous l'avez compris. Ensuite, nous reprendrons des chapitres plus « libres » avec interaction et construction de l'histoire.

Les 4 premiers, si vous préférez, serviront surtout de « présentation » des profils type de tueuses avec qui nous allons avoir affaire. Je pense que ça sera plus facile pour la compréhension, et moins brouillon à l'avenir.

Cela évitera aussi de mettre du sang un peu partout, et permettra de créée une histoire évolutive, pas juste de l'hémoglobine.

Car, oui, il y aura du sang. On parle de tueuses en série, de tortures, de pyromanie, de rituels, et toutes ces jolies choses. Je ne pense pas que je vais pousser loin cette psychologie, sinon, il n'y aurait aucune possibilité d'interaction amoureuse entre les personnages principaux (et vous venez principalement pour ça, non ?). Les autres premiers chapitres seront les plus « durs », je pense, et ensuite, tout deviendra plus... Calme.

**Je ne sais donc pas vraiment comment classer la fanfic**. Angst/Crime ? Et Romance, forcément. Même si, je le dis tout de suite, ça ne sera pas niais, mais on aura quand même pas du BDSM. Les lemons, s'il doit y en avoir, ne seront pas poussés, car si je le fais, je perdrais trop de lecteurs… Après tout, imaginez une tueuse sadique et une pyromane faire l'amour… Ça resterait assez… Spécial. Je classe la fic M, mais pour contenu "sanguinolent" et langage brute.

Les couples seront Brittana et Faberry. Je poste cette histoire en Quinn/Rachel, car, Quinn est le style de tueuse la plus facile à écrire pour moi, et je pense donc forcément que nous la verrons un peu plus que les autres (puisqu'en plus, l'histoire vas réellement commencer grâce à elle et Rachel) : C'est plus facile de « bosser » avec un style de tueur qu'on apprécie. Ce n'est pas pour autant que le Brittana sera de côté, hein, je parle vraiment QUE du personnage de Quinn, pas forcément de sa relation avec Rach'… 50/50.

J'explique aussi rapidement, pour les « I speack english trop good » qui peuvent me lire, les profils type (ce n'est qu'un bref résumé, et j'ajoute/supprime plusieurs choses du résumé original) :

**Rachel** est une **tueuse en série** et **stalker** (« rôdeur/traqueur » en français). C'est une véritable obsession, un harcèlement sur quelqu'un de manière névrotique. Elle suit ses « cibles » des mois avant « d'attaquer » : Les observant, les étudiants, le plus proche et le plus profondément possible. Il est même dit qu'elle en tombe amoureuse, pendant ce "temps" de traque. Surnom : Audacity (Audace).

**Santana **est une **tueuse impétueuse/imprudente** et **sadique**, ses meurtres sont désordonnés, et souvent très évidents. Elle n'efface qu'à peine ses traces, mais garde toujours une longueur d'avance sur les personnes autour d'elle, n'étant ainsi jamais arrêté. Ses meurtres sont souvent brutaux, et jamais sans douleurs. Son sadisme prend forme sous une sorte de torture, et peut-être de viols, mais cela n'a jamais été prouvé. Elle semble avoir une forte influence sur les événements se passant à Lima Heights Adjacent. Surnom : Raptor (Rapace/ Oiseau de proie).

**Brittany **est **une pyromane** et **tueuse en série « sans douleur »**, car elle s'arrange pour faire preuve de miséricorde. Elle brûle tout sous impulsion, et utilise souvent des poisons et des médicaments sur ses victimes. Surnom : Firefly (Luciole. Fait intéressant, en anglais, si traduit littéralement, ça donne « Feu Volant » ).

Quinn est **une tueuse en série ritualisé**, et **meurtrière de masse**. Elle tue pour des sacrifices humains, et ceci assez souvent. Très souvent. Elle a été appelé à faire des massacres collectifs, mais ils sont rares et espacées. Elle utilise un procédé précis pour chaque étape, du kidnapping au meurtre. Des rituels, qui lui valent le surnom de Bones (Os/Ossements).

Donc, pour résumé : on est loin des histoires habituelles, et cette fic ne sera certainement pas un succès. J'essaierais de la rendre aussi agréable que possible. Je n'ai encore (décidément) aucune idée du nombre de chapitre que la fic comportera, mais il semble évident que je le ferais selon les idées que vous pourriez me proposer. Vous pensez qu'il vaut mieux qu'elles sachent entre elles qu'elles sont tueuses ? Ou qu'elles le découvre ?

Le premier chapitre sera sur Rachel, et s'appellera « Vue ». Je le posterais cette semaine. Si ce n'est pas cette semaine, ça sera le 4 novembre. Je laisse ce… « truc » pour voir un peu vos réactions (un besoin de se rassurer ? Peut-être bien.)

Cette fic est un appel aux fans de Dexter et autres tueurs en série que l'on adore détester !


	2. Vue

Chapitre corrigé !  Merci à **Stealthily** ; )

Premier chapitre "en douceur", je ne voyais pas le style de tueuse de Rachel comme quelque chose de violent. On suit l'ordre, pour les chapitres/personnages, du poste du tumblr : Rachel - Santana - Brittany - Quinn. Ce sera donc le prochain chapitre ainsi que celui de Quinn, qui seront les plus "violent" ! Muahahah

Vous allez voir aussi, un truc cool : Il y a de la neige dans ce chapitre ! Et je sais pas pour vous, mais chez moi, il en est tombé aussi. Belle coïncidence, finalement.

Et puis, je voulais poster ça samedi soir, mais je n'ai pu relire qu'à l'instant, donc, finalement, vous aurez un chapitre à lire avant de reprendre le boulot lundi (pour ceux qui travaille.)

Trêve de bavardage. Je sais qu'il y a des fautes, et j'en suis navrée. Je pense aussi changer le rated de la fic.. Je sais pas trop. Vous en pensez quoi, vous ?

D'ailleurs, _vous_ ! Une réponse à vos reviews, qui m'ont beaucoup encouragée à pondre ce chapitre :

**Iseeyou0420 :** J'espère que le chapitre te plaira, alors !

**Rivers :** Sympa de savoir que quelqu'un est avec moi pour cette aventure ! : D C'est vrai qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup de ce genre, pour ne pas dire aucune. Je pense que cela est dû au style, pas forcément très apprécié avec des personnages comme Glee, où tout est "beau tout le monde il est gentil" basiquement.

**Rivera Jr :** J'aime ton pseudo, déjà. Vas savoir pourquoi ! Et j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce premier chapitre !

**Keiitaro :** Voilà le chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira aussi ^^

**Naze :** (Pseudo pas très gratifiant, dit moi !) J'espère réussir à rendre les personnages intéressants, sinon, je sens que l'histoire vas être très... Enfin, stupide. Donc, j'espère que le chapitre vas te plaire !

Je remercie également les add en follow etc, c'était très agréable de voir ma boîte mails du coup.

**Petit détail** : L'auteur du tumblr nous propose un "theme" (oui, comme dans les films) pour chaque personnage. Celui de Rachel est _Audacity of Huge (Feat. Chris Keating) de Simian Mobile Disco_. Je vous propose de l'écouter pendant la lecture, il est très inspirant : watch?v=9zlisdkYWjU

Voilà. On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

**Prologue**

**1. Vue  
**

_**"Et ma vision se poursuivit. Lorsque l'agneau ouvrit le premier des sept sceaux, j'entendis le premier des quatre Vivants crier comme d'une voix de tonnerre : "Viens !"**_

_**Et voici qu'apparut à mes yeux un cheval blanc, celui qui le montait tenait un arc, on lui donna une couronne et il partit en vainqueur, et pour vaincre encore."**_

**Apocalypse - 6 - 1:2**

**-x-x-x-**

_Âge : 25_

_Prénom : Eric_

_Nom : Holfy _

_Statut : Célibataire_

_Situation : Installé à son propre compte, loft luxueux en rénovation, vient de terminer ses études de droit depuis 1 ans et 7 mois, appelle ses parents une fois par semaine, pour une visite de 9 jours tous les deux mois._

_Physique : Grand, brun, léger boitement à la jambe gauche._

_Durée visée : 5 mois et 6 jours. _

La brune appuya une dernière fois sur la mine de son crayon, rajoutant le point final de son résumé.

Elle releva aussitôt la tête d'un air vif, et regarda en direction des centaines de photos « piquées » sur le mur en face d'elle. D'une hauteur d'un bon 2m, la taille de la jeune femme ne lui permettait de remplir le mur qu'au mètre quatre-vingt. Pas assez selon elle, son besoin viscéral de voir la personne traquée, la poussant à chercher encore et encore le parfait angle, la parfaite tenue du corps du visé, lui réclamant plus d'espace d'affichage. La lumière étrange de la chambre rouge semblait conférer un état sacralisé aux photographies.

Le dit Eric ressemblait presque à une star, sur ces photos. Ne semblant pas remarquer le paparazzi loin de lui, qui était en train de le prendre en photo dans toutes les situations possibles. Sur l'une, il sortait de voiture de manière loin d'être gracieuse, sur l'autre, il prenait une douche.

Pour cette photo, elle avait pris des risques. Plus qu'à l'habitude, mais il lui était déjà arrivé de franchir la barrière du raisonnable quand sa traque approchait de la durée visée.

Maintenant, elle était le 6ème jour. Le dernier. Celui où tout se mettrait en place, et prendrait fin, si rapidement que dans deux semaines, elle aurait besoin de recommencer une nouvelle chasse.

Elle se leva en soupirant légèrement de satisfaction, et reposa le cahier à spirales aux motifs étoilés. Elle était pieds-nus, et le carrelage froid de la pièce lui dicta de se diriger rapidement vers sa chambre et sa douce moquette.

Elle prit distraitement un haut jaune à manche longues, un pull léger en laine brodée d'un chat blanc, crachant sur le fond rouge. Elle passa un simple jean, et prit ses converses délavées par l'usure en main. Elle attrapa aussi un béret d'un rouge pâle rayé de blanc, et se dirigea lentement vers sa porte d'entrée.

Elle posa le béret sur sa tête de manière rapide, presque en équilibre, et vérifia hâtivement si son reflex avait encore de la batterie. Le logo Sony s'afficha, et ses yeux regardèrent l'icône à droite de l'écran : une sorte de pile, pleine. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres, elle éteignit l'appareil, le replaça dans son sac, et le posa sur le meuble à l'entrée. Elle passa ses vieilles converses, et fit tomber son béret dans le mouvement. Se redressant, elle l'attrapa au passage, et l'installa plus correctement sur sa tête. Elle saisit un manteau aux couleurs voyantes, qu'elle enfila doucement, puis passa la lanière du sac autour de son épaule.

Elle pencha légèrement le béret sur la droite, puis soupira une dernière fois, avant d'enclencher le verrou de la porte, saisir ses clés, sortir, et refermer derrière elle.

Descendant le premier étage, et décidée à ne pas prendre l'ascenseur, elle adopta une allure légèrement plus rapide, poussée par la presque joie de ce rendez-vous à sens unique. Atteignant rapidement le rez-de-chaussée –elle n'habite qu'au troisième étage après tout-, elle poussa la porte, se servant de ses jambes pour bouger la masse trop lourde. Elle n'était qu'à quelques rues du quartier sensible – le si célèbre Lima Heigts Adjacent- mais la sécurité était quand même de mesure. Elle trouvait ça stupide, mais, elle n'avait pas envie de s'ennuyer avec le concierge grincheux, alors, elle passa simplement la porte avec un peu d'effort.

L'air froid du mois de décembre lui coupa légèrement le souffle, après la chaleur de son appartement chauffé, et lui rougit le nez ainsi que ses joues après plusieurs mètres, pourtant, la petite brune afficha un sourire digne des pubs télévisées. Les passants la regardaient avec un air étrange, mais pas non plus agressifs. Ils devaient sûrement trouver le tableau assez attendrissant, et, malgré les apparences trompeuses, elle se devait de jouer le jeu. Son sourire, lui, en revanche, n'était pas faux, et son empressement de « rencontrer » finalement ce cher Eric devenait de plus en plus pressant.

Elle tourna sur la gauche, et manqua de se cogner sur quelqu'un de trop pressé. À croire que même un samedi, toutes les personnes de cette ville devaient être pressées. Elle regarda vaguement la personne qui venait de la ralentir, et croisa un regard des plus étranges, mélange de vert et d'or, mais déjà la personne à qui il appartenait se dirigeait en sens contraire à celui de la brune. La jeune femme se détourna, haussa les épaules pour elle-même avec une moue d'indifférence, et continua sa route. Un dernier regard derrière elle lui apprit que la personne était en fait elle aussi une jeune femme, et qu'un tatouage étrange ornait son cou, juste en dessous de son oreille, prenant une infime partie de sa mâchoire. Le motif intrigua fortement la brune, puisqu'il s'agissait à tout croire, d'une sorte de reproduction de ligaments, ainsi qu'un léger aperçu d'os, pour la partie touchant sa mâchoire. Elle grimaça en imaginant la douleur que la jeune femme avait pu ressentir, même si le motif n'était pas si grand que ça.

Elle se détourna une dernière fois en notant la coupe de cheveux en bataille d'or de la fille, puis haussa de nouveau les épaules. Après tout, elle était de bonne humeur, elle n'allait pas exiger des excuses à ce qui semblait être une personne… Étrange.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois de satisfaction en pensant à la direction qu'elle prenait, elle sortit lentement son reflex. Tournant une dernière fois sur la gauche, elle prit direction d'un banc, juste en face d'un bâtiment luxueux à la grande enseigne de bronze, et aux lettres noir charbon.

Elle s'assit doucement sur le banc, époussetant les feuilles mortes, et finit par allumer l'appareil.

Elle guetta pendant quelques minutes le bâtiment, et finalement, regarda sa montre. Il était 17h34, et Eric était en retard. Elle éteignit l'appareil en soufflant de frustration. Elle ne le remit cependant pas dans son sac, préférant le poser délicatement à sa droite. Elle se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure, et adopta une nouvelle moue boudeuse. Aucun doute, elle l'aurait ce soir, mais, le savoir en retard lui faisait ressentir un énorme poids semblable à une angoisse.

Ne pas le voir, ressemblait cette fois à un sentiment d'inquiétude, et les larmes menaçaient presque de lui monter aux yeux. Elle attrapa convulsivement son reflex, et regarda hâtivement les quelques vieilles photos qu'elle avait pu garder de lui. Elle releva son regard vers le bâtiment, au bruit de la porte, mais son espoir fut brisé en voyant une simple femme sortir pour se diriger vers une voiture garée plus loin.

Elle reporta son attention sur les photos, et caressa doucement le bras virtuel de Holfy, en souriant légèrement. Le voir semblait calmer son angoisse, et rapidement elle se retrouva à apprécier la simple odeur de l'hiver frais l'entourant. Derrière elle était un parc, et les enfants jouaient de manière calme, semblant presque eux aussi ressentir ce changement infime de temps. La neige n'allait pas tarder à tomber, la météo annonçant son arrivée pour ce soir même. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes, si on en croyait l'atmosphère. Elle allait reposer l'appareil quand elle entendit une nouvelle fois la porte.

Elle reporta son attention sur sa montre : 17h38. Elle regarda en direction de l'homme se penchant pour entrer dans sa voiture, et eût tout juste le temps de prendre une photo avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans l'habitacle. Elle referma tranquillement son sac, et se redressa. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'enseigne, elle sourit en prenant mesure du risque qu'elle pouvait prendre en s'attaquant à quelqu'un travaillant ici. Mais qu'importe, il ressemblait furieusement à son ex petit-ami, et si elle avait décidé que c'était lui, alors, ce serait lui.

Elle fit un pas en direction qu'avait prise la voiture quelques secondes plus tôt, et entama sa lente marche vers le loft du jeune avocat. Les lettres charbon ne se retournant pas derrière elle, alors qu'elles affichaient, placides

_**Cabinet Fabray et Holfy**_

Elle tourna finalement vers sa gauche, encore une fois, et laissa passer quelques minutes, juste assez pour que le jeune homme sorte de sa voiture nouvellement acquise, et prenne ses aises une fois chez lui. Assez, aussi, pour que la nuit commence à apparaître, et que les premiers flocons ne tombent.

Il était 17h51, et elle sonna à la porte du jeune avocat.

-Bonsoir ! Hum, désolée de vous déranger, mais je suis nouvelle dans la ville, et je me suis légèrement… Comme qui dirait, perdue. –Elle pointa son sac d'appareil photo- J'étais partie pour prendre quelques clichés, et j'ai juste suivit la meilleure lumière…

-Euh, vous n'avez pas de téléphone ?

-Eh bien, joie des iPhone, il est à plat. Vous seriez aimable si vous pouviez me laisser passer un rapide coup de fil à mon colocataire, pour qu'il vienne me chercher.

-Oui, bien sûr. Entrez

Il lui fit un geste pour la laisser entrer, et la brune laissa un sourire énorme se dessiner sur son visage.

-Wouw, c'est déjà beaucoup mieux !

Il parut surpris un instant, mais compris rapidement

-Le bonheur du chauffage.

Il sourit et lui montra du doigt la direction du téléphone. Elle marcha jusqu'à lui, et se tourna de dos. Elle fit semblant de composer un numéro. Pendant qu'elle parlait à un interlocuteur absent, elle sortit lentement une petite pastille ronde de sa poche, d'un blanc aussi immaculé que celui de la neige s'amassant doucement dehors.

Elle raccrocha finalement, et se retourna vers l'avocat, qui était en train de se diriger vers le bar.

-Vous buvez…. ?

-Oh… Un Chablis ?

L'homme sourit de toutes ses dents, se retournant vers les bouteilles

-Une connaisseuse ?

-Amatrice, mais il semble que vous ayez une collection…

Elle l'avait vu, pendant la photo de la douche. Précisément 24 bouteilles, principalement de vins blancs. Il y avait aussi des alcools plus vulgaires, allant de la vodka à la tequila.

Le compliment sembla satisfaire l'homme, et il se retourna en débouchant la bouteille

-Ce n'est qu'un passe-temps, de père en fils…

Il se retourna et pris deux verres, versant le liquide dans ceux-ci.

Il lui tendit l'un des deux après avoir contourné le bar.

-Un passe-temps des plus agréables, alors.

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois, cette-fois de satisfaction de voir son « plan » se mettre en œuvre. Bientôt, il se retournerait, sentant le vin bouchonné, et lui proposerait la deuxième, et unique autre bouteille du même vignoble.

-Cela dépend pour qui. Parfois, certaine personne n'apprécie pas… Et votre colocataire, il arrive ?

-Oui, je lui ai donné votre adresse. Il sera là dans 30min.

Il sourit légèrement, et but une gorgée.

-Ne buvez pas ! –Il avala difficilement- Le vin est bouchonné. Comment est-ce possible ?

-Une erreur de marchandise, peut-être ?

Elle rigola légèrement, lui redonnant son verre. Elle avait injecté à l'aide d'une fine seringue, pendant sa douche, une légère dose de cidre trop longtemps fermenté. Aigre, il avait donné au vin ce goût si particulier.

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'ouvrir une nouvelle bouteille !

-Si, j'y tiens. J'ai une connaisseuse en ma présence, et j'oserais ne pas partager un Chablis avec elle ? D'ailleurs, à qui ai-je l'affaire ?

-Rachel

Elle sourit légèrement, et il posa les deux verres sur le bar, les ayant auparavant débarrassés de leur contenu, pour se retourner et choisir la seconde bouteille.

Elle sourit cette fois-ci totalement. Il avait laissé juste assez de fond pour sa « pastille ».

Elle déposa lentement la drogue dans le verre, et la regarda se dissoudre presque instantanément, alors qu'il se retournait, la nouvelle bouteille en main.

Ils se sourirent, et il versa de nouveau le liquide dans les verres.

Par précaution, elle avait injecté ce « cidre » dans les deux bouteilles, mais, il suffirait d'une gorgé pour que la drogue fasse effet. En bon amateur, il n'avait versé qu'à peine un demi-verre, et la concentration de drogue dans la « pastille » serait largement suffisante.

Juste. Une. Gorgée.

-À votre secours bienvenu…

Elle leva le verre par-dessus le bar, et il en fit de même, les faisant doucement tinter. Elle avala sans broncher, le fixant de ses yeux chocolatés. Elle était habituée, cela faisait la troisième fois qu'elle avait procédé ainsi, ainsi faire semblant que le goût n'était pas délicieux, était un jeu d'enfant.

-Bon sang, mais c'est pas possible !

Il avala de travers, mais avala quand même, et reposa rageusement son verre sur le bar.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec cette cuvée ?!

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Eric, ce n'est pas grave

-Enfin, si ! … Que ? Je vous ai dit… Mon nom ?

-Pas vraiment.

Il s'avança, mais déjà, son pas était titubant. Il contourna lentement le bar, se soutenant lourdement sur celui-ci.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien… Pour tout dire

Elle recula, s'asseyant sur le canapé, et l'invitant à faire de même. Il avança difficilement. Et il s'écroula littéralement. La drogue puissante avait eu raison de lui.

-Je vous regarde depuis longtemps.

Elle finit par reposer son verre sur la table basse, prenant soin de le poser sur le sous-verre imitation bois, et elle caressa doucement la tête du jeune avocat.

-Je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi, Eric…

Elle soupira doucement, et se redressa.

Se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, elle ferma doucement à clé, retenant le loquet juste assez pour que le claquement ne brise pas le doux silence.

Elle s'approche ensuite des fenêtres, et tira les rideaux devant celles-ci, laissant seulement celle de droite ouverte, et baissa la lumière.

Elle attrapa la télécommande, appuya sur le bouton d'une chaine au hasard, mettant un volume normal, et laissa les images défilées.

Elle regarda ensuite Eric Holfy, écroulé à plat ventre à moitié sur son canapé, le bas de son corps pendant mollement sur le sol.

Il avait une bague à l'auriculaire, et elle résista à l'envie de la prendre, puis se tourna doucement vers l'autre pièce, se défaisant de son manteau.

Elle le posa sur la première chaise à sa portée, et retourna dans la pièce précédente, déposant au passage son appareil sur le bar.

-Bien, maintenant, le plus compliqué.

Elle prit les deux chevilles dans ses mains, les fit craquer violemment –s'il devait se réveiller prématurément- et tira finalement le « corps » amorphe d'Holfy dans la pièce suivante, puis tourna dans le couloir en fondation. Elle hissa difficilement debout l'homme sur l'appui de l'échafaud, et le fit finalement pivoter, l'allongeant au premier niveau. Elle avait dû faire un effort énorme pour l'amener ici, et elle reprit son souffle difficilement, s'appuyant sur le mur derrière elle, la main sur le front. Elle détailla brièvement le loft, et se dit que, si elle avait su qu'une telle demeure était à vendre, elle aurait sauté sur l'occasion. Il restait encore l'étage et cette pièce à retaper, de ce qu'elle voyait, et l'architecte était vraiment doué.

Elle soupira de soulagement en sentant son cœur et ses poumons reprendre un rythme normal, puis, finalement, se dirigea vers le bar, sortit son appareil du sac, et retourna vers l'échafaud. Elle grimpa sur le premier niveau, et commença à prendre plusieurs photographies.

Finalement, elle laissa l'appareil sur le torse de l'homme, qui commençait à revenir à lui. Elle saisit rapidement deux morceaux coupés de la bâche de protection, et attacha les poignets aux barres de soutiens. Le poignet droit s'attacha facilement, mais le poignet gauche lui posa plus de problème, le corps d'Holfy n'étant pas tout à fait mis au centre. Elle le poussa lourdement, et réussi finalement à l'attacher. Elle fit de même avec ses pieds, juste à temps alors qu'il commençait à s'agiter.

Ouvrant finalement les yeux, il tomba sur deux orbes chocolat en train de le fixer.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que... ?

-Re-salut, Eric.

Il ne répondit pas, encore sous le chaos de la drogue, et du sang montant à son cerveau. Sa tête était lourde, et ses cervicales très douloureuses. La position était très douloureuse, de manière générale, aussi. La jeune femme s'assit finalement à califourchon sur lui, et sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Une carrière brillante. Déjà associé dans un cabinet renommé d'avocats puissants, et une maison à en faire pâlir d'envie beaucoup de personnes.

-Qu- ?

-19 ans, tu te décides pour le cabinet Fabray. Ta bourse ne suffit pas, mais, qu'importe : Parents aisés.

-Comment ?

-24 ans, tu sors triomphant, diplôme en poche. 1 ans plus tard, et une trentaine de procès gagnés contre seulement 7 de perdus, tu es contacté par Mr Fabray.

-Qu'est-ce que vous êtes au juste ?!

-Quelqu'un qui adore observer… Ou en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui ! Mr Fabray te met à l'épreuve avec un procès des plus difficiles, une affaire de meurtres étranges. Des sataniques, que les journalistes disent. Peu importe, tu réussis a innocenter le présumé coupable. Tu deviens associé, et, noir charbon, ton nom est écrit à côté du sien.

-Comment est-ce que vous savez ça ?

-Je te regarde depuis longtemps, Eric…

-Pourquoi ? Depuis-

-Depuis 5 mois et 6 jours. Le dernier.

-Vous allez faire quoi ?!

-Te regarder pendant ton instant le plus précieux.

-De- quoi ?

Elle se redressa, prit une dernière photo, et leva la tête. Elle tenait tout juste debout en se penchant en avant. Elle tapota légèrement le niveau supérieur de l'échafaud de la paume de sa main, et saisit finalement ce qu'elle recherchait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça !

Il commençait à sérieusement paniquer, et l'échafaud trembla légèrement sous ses coups donnés à ses attaches. Il essayait de faire lâcher les liens, mais, s'il y avait une chose dont elle était sûre, autre que l'issue de cette soirée, était que ces liens ne lâcheraient pas à moins de les couper directement. Et la seule chose tranchante à porter, était le cutter entre ses mains.

Elle laissa sortir la lame.

-ME TOUCHE PAS !

Il se débattait cette fois de façon violente, et elle regretta un lapse de secondes de ne pas l'avoir bâillonné. L'échafaud trembla plus sérieusement, mais son poids étant au plus bas, il ne risquait pas de le faire s'écrouler. Elle se rassit sur lui, et prit d'autres photos. Elle faisait soin de ne pas prendre de flou, et descendit même plusieurs fois pour différents angles.

-Mais t'es complètement malade ! Relâche-moi !

-Pas avant de t'avoir vu.

-Putain tu me vois là !

-Presque

Elle laissa glisser la lame lentement sur la gorge du jeune homme, le paralysant alors que le renflement de sa pomme d'Adam laissait couler une perle de sang derrière le passage du cutter.

-Laisse-moi, je ne te poursuivrais pas

-Oh si. Tu es avocat, un requin. Un requin ne lâche jamais sa proie. C'est ce que j'apprécie chez eux d'ailleurs.

Il avala difficilement alors qu'elle recommençait le manège sur son cou, parlant en même temps, et fixant la lame d'un regard pétillant.

-Sauf que, quand on est un requin, nageant au-dessus ou derrière ses proies, on oublie justement de regarder derrière ou… Au-dessus de nous.

Elle désigna des yeux la position dans laquelle ils étaient, et elle rigola légèrement à sa propre boutade. Elle dirigea d'un coup sec le cutter à la verticale, et l'entaille laissa échapper le sang, ainsi que le cri d'Eric Holfy.

-Pitié

Il avait les larmes aux yeux maintenant, et était trop conscient de la scène qui était en train de se passer.

-Je veux seulement te voir, Eric

Elle prit une dernière photo, puis passa le mode de l'appareil en rafale, se plaça rapidement en-dessous de l'échafaud, juste derrière la tête de l'avocat, et trancha, au même instant que le reflex se déclenchait, la gorge d'Eric Holfy.

-Te voir à cet instant.

Elle ramassa son appareil, fixa longuement la scène, et commença à prendre plusieurs photos. Quand la pointe de sa converse reçu une goutte de sang, humidifiant le tissu, elle se décida à partir, voyant le nombre de clichés assez augmenté. Elle prit un dernier gros plan proche de la plaie qui s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure que la vie d'Holfy le quittait, laissant choir sa tête en arrière, la chair se faisant recouvrir presque instantanément par le liquide chaud. Il suffoquait, et elle faillit recevoir une éclaboussure cette fois-ci sur l'objectif, mais elle se retira juste à temps. Le sang coulait de sa bouche, même si encore plus abondamment à l'entaille exubérante, et il s'écoulait jusqu'à l'intérieur du nez du jeune homme, le faisant encore plus s'étouffer. Sa vue se recouvrant de rouge alors que le liquide atteignait ses yeux, il commença à convulser. Elle remit lentement l'appareil dans son sac, et se dirigea ensuite vers son manteau, glissant le cutter dans celui-ci.

Elle retourna vers la pièce où Holfy se vidait de sa vie par le liquide rouge, et le regarda tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'un dernier glapissement annonce sa mort, et sa transformation décevante en un simple cadavre. Elle tira alors violemment sur le pilier auquel était attaché son poignet droit, mais voyant l'échafaud ne bougeait que légèrement, elle prit appui avec sa jambe pour tirer plus fortement, et finalement provoquer l'effondrement.

Satisfaite, elle s'épousseta, et vérifia qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

Elle alla reprendre son manteau, repassa son sac, et fourra son béret à l'intérieur. Elle avait chaud, l'effort de l'écroulement lui avait donné une douleur mordante à l'épaule, et l'air de décembre lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Elle partit en direction de la porte, mais au dernier moment sourit et se tapa sur le front. Faisant demi-tour, la petite brune saisi son verre, et repartit vers la porte. Elle se retourna une dernière fois, et franchit la sortie.

Elle referma lentement derrière elle, et descendit les quelques marches. Empruntant la rue, elle ne se rendit pas compte que le cutter, dépassant légèrement de sa poche, laissa tomber une goute de sang sur la neige blanche. Tellement blanche, qu'elle alarmerait la vieille dame du troisième étage du bâtiment adjacent, qui était venue promener son chien qui sentira lui-même le sang en s'en approchant. Vieille dame qui ira frapper à la porte en face du liquide rouge, et qui appellerait la police.

Rachel ne se rendit pas non plus compte que son béret était tombé un peu plus loin, et n'en prendrait conscience qu'une fois chez elle, se déshabillant, juste avant de développer ses nouvelles photos.

Mais elle ne retournerait pas sur le lieu de sa « vision ». Car elle était différente, en passant la porte de son appartement, ou l'appartement de ses « cibles ». En les franchissant, elle avait l'audace de se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors, un béret…

* * *

Voilà voilà...

Je sais pas vous, mais, Rachel semble la plus "gentille"...

Bon, et bien, euh, je vous dit à je ne sais quand : Je compte prendre un rythme de publication "régulier", qu'après ces quatre premiers chapitres. Mais je ne compte pas vous faire patienter des mois entre chaque, je vous rassure.

Et puis, je vous laisse, il faut que je parte courir de manière idiote dans la neige !


	3. Vol

Et le deuxième chap' corrigés, aussi~~

Bon. J'ai qu'un truc à dire : Santana est chiante. Ce personnage me bloque, c'est horrible. Résultat, chapitre pitoyable, mais je n'arriverais pas à faire mieux.

Vous reconnaîtrez sûrement la scène d'I Spit on Your Grave, j'étais bloqué par cette chère Santana, résultat, horrible manque d'envie d'innover.

Réponses aux reviews !

**Rivera Jr :** Traduction ? Où ça ? ... Tu as pas confondu ? xD

**Littlesister :** L'associé Frabray vas prendre plus d'importance après les quatre premiers chapitres ! Et, tu verras bien si c'est Quinn ; )

**Iseeyou0420 :** Effectivement, ça fait bizarre... Et, pour ton PS, tu auras une réponse aux prochains chapitres ! Niark niark

**Manon :** Merci ! ^^

**Guest :** Roooh, j'adore ce genre de reviews ! Et j'ai exactement la même visions que toi sur Rachel, d'où mon "semble", puisque ça ne reste qu'une simple apparence.. Merci en tout cas, et, si tu reposte une review en identifié, précise-le moi, discuter avec toi des personnalités serait intéressant !

**Keiitaroo :** C'est violent ? Mais nan ! Attend de voir le chapitre de Quinn, là, ça sera violent 8D Et merci !

**Sakunaya :** Thanks ! J'espère que le sadisme de celui-ci te plaira aussi.

**Selene233 :** Étonnant, c'est sûr.. On est loin de la douce rêveuse de Broadway !

**Marinecdel :** Oui, ça lui vas finalement bien ! J'étais tomber sur une photo, un jour, où Lea avait juste une tête de psychopathe.. Du coup, c'était inspirant aussi.

Merci des follows, et des fav' !

**Détail :** Le "theme" de Santana, est _Byrds of Prey de Bertie Blackman. _watch?v=JUfrTRK-hNQ.

* * *

**2. Vol**_**  
**_

_**"Lorsqu'il ouvrit le deuxième sceau, j'entendis le deuxième Vivant crier : "Viens !"**_

_**Alors surgit un autre cheval, rouge feu, celui qui le montait, on lui donna de bannir la paix hors de la terre, et de faire que l'on s'entr'égorgeât, on lui donna une grande épée."  
**_

_**Apocalypse - 6 3:4  
**_

**-x-x-x-**

« Je serais de retour avant minuit, maman. »

La brune attrapa son paquet de cigarettes et le fourra dans la poche droite de sa veste rouge.

- Je t'en prie, tu n'es pas obligée de rentrer du tout.

Une blonde apparue à l'encadrement de la porte qui séparait l'entrée du reste de la maison. Elle s'y appuya légèrement, et regarda la jeune femme en face d'elle.

- Si tu prends des cigarettes, prendre un briquet est en général recommandé.

La brune lui retourna un regard blasé, et attrapa le briquet que la blonde lui tendait.

- Si tu continues à résoudre de si grands problèmes Quinn, on va bientôt te contacter pour ceux de l'humanité entière…

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, et se redressa du mur où elle était précédemment appuyée. Elle passa vaguement sa main dans ses cheveux, les laissant encore plus en bataille si cela était possible. Elle venait de se réveiller, après une journée et nuit très épuisantes.

- Si tu rentres à 3h comme la dernière fois, fais au moins attention à ne pas tout casser, San'

- Je casse tout si je veux.

-Allumer la lumière coute moins cher en réparation.

La brune lâcha un soupir et se détourna de la blonde en même temps que celle-ci faisait demi-tour. Elle fit un rapide salut de la main à l'autre blonde qui descendait les escaliers, et passa la porte en respirant profondément, souriant de manière carnassière, deux piercings pointus de chaque côté de sa lèvre inférieur amplifiant l'aspect presque menaçant du sourire.

Elle plaça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, jouant avec le paquet à l'intérieur de l'une d'elle. Elle prit ensuite la direction d'une rue quelconque –dans tous les cas, elle finirait par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait-, et adopta une allure lente.

Elle n'était pas du genre à avoir une poussée d'adrénaline pendant ces soirs où elle survolait mentalement ses potentielles victimes. Elle n'était pas non plus du genre à s'inquiéter, et vivre dans un quartier si sensible que même la police ne s'aventurait pas souvent ici, avait son avantage. L'autorité gouvernementale laissait soin aux familles influentes de faire régner un semblant d'ordre ici, et, par chance, elle était « l'héritière » d'une de ses familles.

Elle s'appuya contre un mur, observant un homme en train de, selon ce qu'elle arrivait à entendre, menacé quelqu'un de le payer, et rapidement. Elle haussa son sourcil droit, où un troisième piercing avait pris soin d'être placé. Depuis quand la drogue était si proche de chez elle ? Aux dernières nouvelles, les dealers restaient relativement éloignés, sachant qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre ou voir quoi que ce soit de ce genre devant sa porte d'entrée. En plus, il était habillé de la manière la plus ridicule qui soit. Une sorte de panama avec une bande de tissu rouge était posé sur sa tête, sans parler de sa chemise à flanelle et la dégaine de son jogging, qu'il avait, bien sûr, pris soin de fermer à l'intérieur de ses bottes militaires. Comment est-ce possible d'avoir aussi mauvais goût ?

Elle eut envie d'allumer une cigarette, mais se ravisa.

Elle hésitait entre quelques jeunes idiots nouveaux dans le quartier, ou taper directement dans les hauts rangs des deux autres familles « rivales ». Mais, après tout, la brune avait ici le parfait spécimen : assez stupide pour s'aventurer là, et rester sous ses yeux.

Elle laissa échapper un énorme sourire, alors qu'elle prenait une impulsion légère contre le mur, en s'avançant en direction des deux hommes.

Elle tapota légèrement sur l'épaule du garçon de sa main gauche, et vida le maigre contenu de son paquet de cigarette à l'intérieur de sa poche, de la main droite.

-Dis-moi, tu t'appelles comment ?

L'homme se retourna brusquement, énervé d'être ainsi interrompu. Mais bientôt un sourire charmeur étira ses lèvres.

-Juan, pour vous servir !

Il relâcha le jeune homme, qui en profita pour détaler. Elle le suivit des yeux en souriant toujours, puis reporta son attention sur l'homme en face d'elle.

Le détaillant lentement, elle se rendit compte que, ce soir, elle n'allait pas rentrer avec des courbatures partout. Non, le mètre soixante-sept de « Juan », et son aspect maigre typique des dealers laisserait une certaine facilité dans la manœuvre.

Et en plus, il venait de lui tendre une perche parfaite.

-Me servir ? ... Hum, justement, tu n'aurais pas une clope ? Je suis à sec. Elle secoua le paquet devant son nez pour affirmer sa demande.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, et sortit un paquet de sa poche arrière. La brune saisit lentement la cigarette, et la porta à ses lèvres, sans lâcher du regard le jeune dealer. Elle s'arrêta juste avant qu'elle ne touche sa bouche.

-Tu m'allumes ?

Elle secoua doucement la cigarette, en souriant légèrement.

Il rigola bêtement, et s'approcha plus près d'elle, laissant courir ses mains crasseuses sur la taille de la jeune femme.

-Je peux faire mieux que ça…

Elle laissa tomber la cigarette, et laissa échapper son propre rire. Victoire.

-J'y compte bien chéri !

Elle se plaqua contre lui, et le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le muret derrière lui. Elle l'embrassa, mettant toute la ferveur qu'elle pouvait dans l'acte, et lui laissa le loisir de placer ses mains sur ses fesses.

- Tu crois pas qu'on pourrait juste partir chez moi ?

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, et regarda en direction des yeux noisette pour savoir sa décision.

-Je connais quelque chose de plus excitant qu'un simple lit…

Elle l'entraina le long du mur, pour finalement atteindre une ruelle sombre, le cliché parfait du film d'horreur. Déserte, puisque aucune fenêtre accessible.

-Ici ? Il sourit de manière perverse.

-Ici…

Elle se colla une nouvelle fois contre lui, et pris soin de l'amener proche de plusieurs pierres tombées par le temps, laissant le muret légèrement plus bas à cet endroit.

Elle l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, et fit remonter ses mains le long du torse de Juan, les amenant bientôt à entourer son visage. Elle se recula légèrement, reprenant son souffle et priant pour que le gout infect d'alcool se dissipe.

-Tu v-

Elle serra brutalement ses mains autour de sa tête, et poussa celle-ci en arrière. Il heurta violemment le muret, qui, légèrement plus bas ici, permit à la pierre dure de taper assez proche du cerveau, le faisant instantanément tomber dans l'inconscience.

Elle le rattrapa, alors qu'il s'écroulait lourdement.

-Bon sang, pas fichu de tomber correctement.

Elle grogna en relevant la masse du corps, puis tourna la tête sur la droite. Il n'y avait personne, et elle ne pouvait pas laisser le corps là trop longtemps, ni hésiter pendant des siècles sur la décision à prendre. Loin, mais pas trop. Assez proche, en tout cas, pour qu'elle puisse le trainer, et qu'il ne se réveille pas.

Elle choisit finalement de laisser Juan ici le temps de regarder au bout de la ruelle si le bâtiment avait toujours son étage inférieur vide. Elle savait que plusieurs « affaires » étaient résolues au dernier étage, et que le reste du bâtiment servait à des jeunes de « repaire ».

Mais, si le rez-de-chaussée était occupé, elle serait obligée de choisir quelqu'un d'autre que Juan.

La brune lâcha sa prise sur le corps du jeune homme, et celui-ci s'écroula sur le sol, laissant un sourd soupir sortir la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle regarda attentivement s'il ne se réveillait pas, mais, devant le manque de réaction, se dirigea rapidement au bout de la rue, puis tourna en direction du bâtiment. Elle aurait juste une route de quartier à franchir.

Elle poussa la porte arrière : La face avant du bâtiment étant encore fermée.

Et un soupir de satisfaction se fit entendre, alors que le léger énervement qui l'animait se dissipait.

Elle retourna en direction de Juan, mit le panama sur sa propre tête, et le traina jusqu'à la porte usée. La lumière venait uniquement de la fenêtre littéralement explosée, et le lampadaire était juste assez bien placé pour voir son éclat entrer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle laissa le dealer tomber à l'intérieur, et referma l'entrée.

C'était poussiéreux, et elle toussota légèrement.

-Maintenant, soyons créatifs !

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et se rendit compte que la pièce était vide.

Le lotissement devait être retapé l'année prochaine, pour accueillir d'autres familles, et ils avaient déjà enlevé le superflu des derniers occupants. Sauf cet horrible papier-peint à fleurs bleues.

Elle grimaça en le voyant, et tourna la tête en direction de la salle de bain. C'était sa dernière chance, sinon, elle devrait retourner chez elle. Et, honnêtement, elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire des efforts ce soir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les affaires de Quinn commençait à l'inquiéter, et celle de l'autre blonde aussi. Sans oublier son travail, et les affaires à régler pour garder son influence à Lima.

Et, la dernière fois où elle s'était abattue sur quelqu'un, la jeune femme choisie avait était d'une violence, au réveil ! Elle avait était aussi très résistante, mais la brune avait su faire durer le plaisir. Au prix d'épuisements.

Elle se dirigea finalement vers la pièce visée, et poussa la seconde porte.

Un lavabo. Elle leva la poignée, voulant vérifier si l'eau était encore courante.

Le liquide crachota, et finalement, coula lentement. Elle tourna la tête.

Une baignoire.

Parfait.

Elle tira dessus, et voyant la bête ne pas bouger d'un poil, se redressa.

Elle fit demi-tour, sortie, et prit les quelques planches disponibles à l'extérieur, vers une des trois fenêtres cassées. Elles étaient clouées pour protéger la possible infraction par l'ouverture, mais elle les arracha facilement. Il y en avait trois, et elle les lança par la fenêtre maintenant débouchée. Elles tombèrent non loin de la tête de Juan, qui ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, ronflant presque.

Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle.

Elle avait besoin d'une chaise, ou de ce qui pourrait le plus s'en rapprocher.

L'ennui, dans ces quartiers, c'est qu'il n'y a pas arbre qui vive. Donc, pour croiser une potentielle souche qui fasse l'affaire, c'était perdu d'avance.

La brune retourna finalement dans la maison, et monta à l'étage suivant. Elle poussa la porte, et tomba, littéralement, sur plusieurs pièges, allant d'un sac remplit de cartons, à une poubelle renversée.

Elle s'était entravée dans une sorte de seau, ou ce qu'il en restait, après le fracas qu'elle avait donné avec la porte, puis ses pieds. Elle se redressa, levant les yeux au ciel pour sa précipitation inhabituelle, et se plaça à côté de la poubelle.

Celle-ci lui arrivait un peu plus haut que ses genoux, et devait faire la hauteur de la baignoire, ou légèrement plus.

Elle saisit la « chaise » d'occasion, et opta en plus pour une sorte de tabouret. Il y avait une différence de taille de 5cm avec la poubelle, mais elle s'en fichait et redescendit finalement.

La jeune femme prit soin de fermer chaque entrée, et posa la poubelle, puis sa veste sur le lavabo.

Elle retroussa les manches de son long haut, puis se pencha vers la baignoire, la saisit à deux mains, et tira dessus. Elle ne bougea une nouvelle fois pas d'un pouce. Vérifiant si les pieds de la bête n'étaient pas fixés au sol, elle s'accroupi face à elle, pour pouvoir pousser avec ses jambes, et ainsi insuffler plus de force.

Elle respira un grand coup, bloqua sa respiration, et tira une nouvelle fois. La baignoire bougea si fortement cette fois, que la brune en perdit équilibre et tomba à la renverse.

Se redressant, elle regarda la baignoire en soufflant sur ses cheveux, et grogna légèrement. La baignoire, elle, ne broncha pas.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme tira simplement, et la bête suivit le mouvement. Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'enlever les attaches différentes qui reliaient la baignoire à la tuyauterie, et laissa couler l'eau.

Elle passa l'encadrement de la porte, et laissa la bête non loin de celui-ci.

La brune souffla lourdement, et essaya de penser à la future douche qui l'attendait chez elle, avec la douce odeur de miel, et pas cette infecte sensation de poussière renfermée par l'humidité. Elle soupira vainement, puis regarda Juan, qui commençait à s'agiter.

La jeune femme attrapa les planches, et en plaça une première en travers de la baignoire, laissant une autre appuyée contre le mur le plus proche. Elle laissa la dernière contre la baignoire, et plaça ensuite le tabouret et la poubelle en bas de la bête, un en face de chaque pied. Elle attrapa la planche qui reposait sur la baignoire, et la plaça sur les deux « sièges ». Elle arracha ensuite le tuyau démit de son pommeau de douche, et joint comme elle put l'un des bouts avec le lavabo, seulement à moins d'un mètre de la baignoire.

Elle laissa couler l'eau froide, satisfaite que l'eau ne fuie pas trop, et laissa l'autre bout tomber dans le ventre vide de la bête, le remplissant du liquide.

Elle massa légèrement sa nuque, puis retourna vers le dealer.

Elle lui fit les poches, et laissa tomber les sachets de drogue sur le sol, ramassant un couteau automatique au passage. Elle défit ensuite ses bottes, prenant soin de ramasser les lacets des lourdes chaussures. La brune les mit dans la poche arrière de son jean, et leva le corps amorphe du jeune homme.

Elle qui pensait ne pas rentrer courbaturée, c'était fichu.

La jeune femme fit en sorte de laisser tomber le torse de l'homme sur la première planche, et fit ensuite simplement pivoter le corps, pour le placer « allonger » sur les deux planches.

Ses pieds dépassaient de la deuxième planche qui reposait sur la poubelle et le tabouret, pendant que son entre-jambe était soutenu par le bord de la baignoire, et son torse, par la dernière planche. Elle sortit un premier lacet de sa poche arrière, et remercia l'homme qui avait eu l'idée d'en faire de si longs.

La brune attacha la cheville droite de juan au pied de la baignoire, prenant soin de faire passer le lacet autour de la planche en même temps. Elle dû faire craquer légèrement l'articulation du genou du jeune homme, mais qu'importe. Il serait attaché solidement, que ses os le veuillent ou non. En pensant ainsi, elle sourit bêtement, se disant que la blonde aux cheveux en bataille commençait à déteindre un peu trop sur elle.

Elle répéta la même opération avec la cheville gauche, puis regarda autour d'elle.

Merde.

Elle n'avait rien d'autre pour attacher les mains.

-Merde ! Merde, merde, merde !

La brune passa les mains dans ses cheveux en essayant de réfléchir, et se mit à faire les cent pas. Pas le temps de retourner chez elle. Pas le temps de jouer la comédie pour demander une corde ou quoi que ce soit d'autre à des voisins, eux aussi trop loin.

Elle arrêta subitement de bouger. La jeune femme attrapa le couteau automatique, et en fit sortir la lame.

Trop courte.

Elle cria de rage, et gifla Juan dans le même mouvement.

-T'es pas foutu d'avoir un couteau potable !

Le jeune dealer s'agita légèrement, et la brune partie en courant à l'étage supérieur.

Elle passa une nouvelle fois la porte, et commença à fouiller la pièce.

Il n'y avait rien, à par des bougies, et quelques détritus.

Elle sortit et se mit à chercher dans une autre pièce. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, et tomba sur un vide total, elle eut un frisson à la base de sa nuque.

Jamais, elle n'avait abandonné une proie.

Elle courut à l'étage supérieur, et enfonça presque la première porte.

Cette fois-ci, elle faillit avoir les larmes aux yeux en tombant sur un vieux canapé d'un jaune horrible, et une cuisine encore presque toute « neuve ».

-Merci mon d- … Merci mon moi.

Elle se jeta sur le canapé, et commença à déchirer le tissu à l'aide du couteau. Arrachant la faible mousse de protection, elle tomba sur ce qu'elle cherchait, et tira aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait sur un des ressorts. Il céda finalement, et la brune souffla lourdement, essayant de reprendre son calme. En voyant la relative souplesse du métal, son attitude paisible revint aussitôt. Elle sourit, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, dont elle ouvrit les portes des vieux placards verts.

-C'est mon jour de chance

Elle attrapa les trois bouteilles encore semi-pleines de produits détergents, et repartie rapidement en direction de « sa » pièce.

-À nous deux, maintenant.

Elle attacha les deux mains de Juan ensemble à l'aide du ressort qui ressemblait maintenant plus à un simple fil de fer, et posa les bouteilles à côté de la baignoire.

Elle alla éteindre l'eau, la bête étant suffisamment pleine.

-Debout, mon vieux

Elle le secoua, et pensa subitement aux cris qui aller suivre. Elle attrapa le panama qui était sur sa tête, et détacha la bande de tissu rouge. Elle ouvrit la bouche de Juan, et attacha la bande de tissu derrière sa tête, la faisant passer en bride en travers de la bouche du dealer.

Voyant la bave sur ses doigts, elle grimaça et plongea ses doigts dans l'eau.

-Dégueulasse…

Voyant le jeune homme toujours dans l'inconscience, la brune leva les yeux au ciel et appuya sur sa tête pour la plonger dans le liquide froid.

Il se réveilla instantanément, et elle lui laissa la possibilité de remonter à la surface.

Il essayait de parler, mais, entravé par la bande de tissu, ne disait rien de compréhensible. Elle retira le bandeau, le baissant sur le menton du dealer.

-MAIS T'ES MALADE

-Juste un peu.

Elle tourna autour de la baignoire pendant quelques secondes, laissant le couteau glisser sur le corps de Juan.

-J'te jure que ma maras vas te tuer

-Ça, j'en doute. Tu es nouveau ici, et assez stupide pour venir quasiment devant chez moi. Ta maras ne prendra pas la peine de sauver un idiot pareil.

Elle rit légèrement, et releva la chemise du garçon, ainsi que son t-shirt trop large. La jeune femme laissa le couteau caresser les reins du jeune homme, ce qui provoqua sa panique.

Juan s'agita, essayant vainement de se libérer.

-Puta !

Elle sourit de travers, et commença à s'énerver devant l'agitation dont il faisait preuve.

-Arrête. De. Bouger.

-Va te faire voir !

Elle recula légèrement jusqu'aux chevilles du jeune homme, et glissa le couteau entre la peau et les liens.

-Arrête

Il s'agita que plus fort, et elle sourit de manière horrible.

-Parfait.

Elle enfonça le couteau dans la chair, derrière le tendon d'Achille, juste au dessus du talon, et tira d'un coup en arrière, rompant la possibilité de bouger.

Juan hurla de douleur, et elle replongea la tête dans l'eau pour le faire taire. Quand il immergea, il pleurait.

-Laisse-moi partir putain…

L'eau ruisselant sur son visage, il ne voyait presque plus rien, la douleur finissait de l'aveugler.

-La dernière fois que je me suis attaquée à ce tendon, ça saignait moins… Elle sourit. Alors, on prend une dose avant de partir bosser ?

Il sanglota, secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Il essaya une nouvelle fois de libérer ses mains, mais elle s'approcha avec le couteau, le plaquant, poisseux, contre elles.

-Madre…

-Oooh, il appelle sa maman… Comme c'est mignon.

Elle enfonça le couteau dans le dos de Juan, sur environ 4cm, juste assez dans le muscle pour qu'il ne se vide pas directement de son sang. Là-bas, le liquide rouge tombait sur terre, dégoulinant sur la poubelle. Il hurla une nouvelle fois, et elle commença à sentir la douleur d'une migraine. Elle plongea une nouvelle fois la tête du jeune homme dans sous l'eau, et il suffoqua, s'étouffant dans ses cris et son angoisse.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en voyant qu'il ne se taisait toujours pas, et elle eut une subite envie de rentrer chez elle. Elle remit le bandeau en travers de la bouche de Juan, et se redressa.

- Je m'ennuie…

Elle adopta une moue boudeuse et déçue, avant de lacérer les reins du garçon, laissant la chair ouverte, le sang tombant dans l'eau. Il essaya d'hurler une nouvelle fois, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de s'étrangler un peu plus. Elle attrapa la planche contre le mur, et asséna un coup violent dans les plaies, entendant un bruit de Splach à cause du sang s'accumulant dans le creux formé par ses reins et la position du garçon, elle sourit vaguement.

-Très bien, dernière étape.

La brune laissa le couteau sur le dos du jeune homme, et attrapa une première bouteille.

-Pour décaper la graisse de votre four, faite confiance à Snuz… Ils sont sérieux là ?

Elle pouffa légèrement devant l'annonce de l'étiquette, et vida le contenu dans l'eau de la baignoire. Elle recommença avec les quatre autres bouteilles, et regarda Juan.

-C'était bref, mais amusant. Et, épuisant.

Elle massa son épaule, et tira sur la planche où reposait Juan. Celui-ci tomba dans l'eau de surprise et se redressa à peine au-dessus du niveau du liquide, les plaies tirant sur ses muscles, qui peinait à le soutenir. Il pleurait, et s'étranglait dans le tissu, ses yeux brûlant par l'acidité des divers produits.

-Ça doit faire mal, hein ?

Elle rigola, et s'adossa contre un mur. Il retomba à l'eau, n'ayant plus la force de soutenir son poids, mais se redressa en sentant la brûlure des détergents.

-Bien. On se retrouve en bas, dans longtemps j'espère !

Elle pointa le sol du doigt, repris sa veste, et sortit de la pièce, fermant derrière elle.

Elle se posta devant le bâtiment, écoutant pendant quelques minutes si les bruits de l'agonie de Juan n'allaient pas attirer l'attention.

Satisfaite, elle partit en direction de sa maison, attrapant une cigarette dans sa poche, elle l'alluma avec le briquet bleu.

-Une belle soirée…

Elle prit temps de rentrer lentement, et franchit la porte de son « nid », lançant un dernier regard à l'extérieur, souriant férocement.

* * *

Et voilà... Ahem. Santana me coince vraiment, désolée.

On se retrouve je ne sais quand, Brittany m'inspirant fortement, mais, l'ampleur qu'elle donne à ses meurtres, eux, me pose problème pour la tangibilité... Quelle idée de brûler tout le monde, la maison incluse !

(Cette fois, je ne cours pas sous la neige, mais lutte contre le vent... Mes cheveux l'Oréal apprécient beaucoup.)


	4. Odeur

Euh. Du retard, parce que, magnifique entreprise qu'est FranceTelecome, coupure internet grâce à elle. Et, aussi car le chapitre ne voulait pas "sortir". Et, pendant cette semaine sans internet, je me suis aussi cassé le poignet, donc, ça finit d'arranger les choses. Bref !

Réponses aux reviews :

**Iseeyou0420 :** Orf, tu sais, je me suis vraiment inspirée du film I Spit On Your Grave pour la mise en scène, donc je ne tire pas grand mérite... x ) Eh bien, Rach' vas être un élément fortement déclencheur, mais je ne peux pas en dire plus. Plus qu'un chapitre, et tu sauras tout !

**Guest :** Oui, elle n'a pas été assez méchante, mais j'ai déjà une autre scène ne tête, où elle le sera plus ! * Rire sadique * Et merci pour ta review ainsi que ton encouragement !

**Naze :** Première réponse, pour le chap' de Rach' : J'adore ta review ! Et, oui, j'ai tout compris, partageant même ton point de vus ! J'imagine tout à fait Rachel ainsi, plus dans l'observation maniaque que dans une véritable torture physique. Ça, ça serait plus San', je pense. Deuxième réponse, sur le chap' de Santana, justement : Merci du pardon, j'ai vraiment un gros gros blocage sur elle, c'est inimaginable Eh bien, pour la relation Q & San', j'hésite encore, même si je pense que ce sera une amitié, "à leur manière". Reste à savoir si je la fais forte, ou non... Et pour ses "activités", tu le découvrira rapidement ! Merci de tes deux reviews en tout cas, j'étais très contente d'obtenir un commentaire constructif et qui pousse à l'interaction !

**Littlesitter :** Mais oui, c'est forcément Brittany, tu vas comprendre pourquoi, dès que je vais raconter un peu son "histoire" ! J'espère que son chap' vas d'ailleurs te plaire.

**LeaAndDianna :** Wow ! Une fan ! Je vais rougir ! J'espère que le chapitre de Quinn sera à la hauteur de tes attentes, puisque, comme tu peux le voir, le chapitre de B n'est pas vraiment du même calibre que celui de Rach' ou de Santana. Mais, je dois avouer que le chapitre de Quinn est celui que j'attends le plus d'écrire, puisque j'avais déjà créé un personnage de ce genre, et la construction de sa personnalité est juste passionnante !

**Rivera Jr :** Tu es toute pardonnée, ne t'inquiète pas xD Voilà la suite, en tout cas, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**FollowRivers :** Un frisson ? À ce point ? Je dois avouer que c'est une image et sensation qui ne donne pas vraiment envie... Et, oui, elles habitent ensembles. À bientôt peut-être !

Merci à tous de vos reviews, c'est vraiment réconfortant de ne pas être seule dans cette aventure un peu particulière...

**Détail :** Le theme de Brittany est _Pursuit of Hapiness (Feat. Mgmt and Ratatat)_ de _Kid Cudi._ watch?v=7xzU9Qqdqww

On se retrouve en bas, people !

* * *

**3. Odeur  
**

**"Lorsqu'il ouvrit le troisième sceau, j'entendis le troisième Vivant crier : "Viens !" Et voici qu'apparut à mes yeux un cheval noir, celui qui le montait tenait à la main une balance, et j'entendis comme une voix, du milieu des quatre Vivants, qui disait : "Un litre de blé pour un denier, trois litres d'orge pour un denier ! Quand à l'huile et au vin, ne les gâche pas !" "**

**Apocalypse - 6 5:6  
**

**-x-x-x-  
**

La blonde roulait dos à la grande ville depuis maintenant 2h, et ses paupières, lourdes, se fermait sur les deux océans formés par ses yeux.

Elle avait entendu parler d'un type d'une vingtaine d'année, qui avait battue sa mère à coup de batte de baseball pendant une crise, juste par oublie de ses médicaments. La curiosité l'avait fait monter dans sa voiture, pour prendre la route en direction d'un petit village reculé.

Elle ralentit doucement, laissant les quelques voitures derrière elle lui passer devant, et s'engagea dans une sortie.

Plus de lumières, juste la lueur rassurante de la pleine lune, qui lui montrait, au loin de l'autoroute, trois maisons de style étrange, semblant être posé là par un quelconque géant qui s'amusait avec. Plus loin encore, une battisse disproportionnée, tableau dérangeant, les murs semblant vouloir sortir de terre, telle des épaules humaines. Il n'y avait pas de lumières, ni dans les trois maisons, ni dans cette ferme étrange. Deux voitures était garées devant les deux premières maisons, tandis que le terrain battue et poussiéreux de la ferme restait désespérément vide. Elle s'engagea en direction de celle-ci, et finit par se garer à l'arrière. Il y avait une vieille clôture bancale, et elle sauta par dessus habilement, un sourire accroché au visage.

La jolie blonde avait froid, et sa pauvre écharpe de laine ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Il n'y avait aucun vent, et la neige n'avait pas décidée d'encore réapparaitre. Pourtant, l'air était sec, ressemblant plus à une morsure froide qu'autre chose. Elle grelotta légèrement, et trottina jusqu'à l'une des deux fenêtres occupant la façade arrière de la maison. Elle se retourna, hésita à aller chercher son pull noir dans la voiture, mais se dit qu'à l'intérieur, la chaleur serait sûrement présente.

Et puis, de toute façon, dans quelques minutes, il ferait bientôt très chaud.

-Sésame, ouvre-toi

La jeune femme poussa la fenêtre vers le haut, et regarda le passage. Elle faufila sa tête à l'intérieur, repérant où ses jambes devraient se placé, puis ressortit, et entra en essayant de ne rien casser. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle soupira de mécontentement, sentant autant de froid, si ce n'est plus, que dehors. Elle referma quand même la fenêtre, et regarda en direction du petit meuble en dessous. Penchant la tête légèrement de côté, la blonde s'interloqua devant la collection d'étrange silhouette miniatures. Fait maison, à en jugé par la laideur et l'informité.

Elle se détourna, grimaçant en une moue attendrissante, et commença à visiter la maison. Il y avait de petites pièces –sûrement pour amasser la chaleur, dans « l'ancien temps » où le gaz n'existait pas- et la plupart était vides, ou pleine de cartons se battant avec des journaux d'époques. La cheminée de la pièce centrale était vide, les cendres gelées d'immobilité.

Elle soupira bruyamment, et passa sa main sur les meubles à sa droite, suivant un lent chemin en direction de la pièce la plus reculée. Arriver devant la porte, elle toucha la poignet de métal, puis laissa sa main glisser dans sa poche. Elle retira une seringue fine, puis une fiole au liquide pâteux. Elle laissa l'aiguille percer le plastique de protection, et aspira le liquide à l'aide de la seringue. Elle le laissa remplir à la moitié, puis poussa une dernière fois sur la seringue pour laisser l'air s'échapper. Elle respira profondément, et poussa la porte.

Une homme à l'allure décharnée était allongée sur un lit à l'état pittoresque. La pièce était vide, comme presque toute la maison, et l'homme avait un air angoissé au visage. Une barbe mal rasée était fixée à sa mâchoire, mais cela ne lui donnait pas un air plus sérieux. Il était recroquevillé sur lui même, en position fœtale, un drap sale le recouvrant. La blonde pouvait même apercevoir quelques tremblements.

Elle s'avança soigneusement jusqu'à lui, passant dans son dos, et planta l'aiguille dans son cou, appuyant dans le même mouvement sur la seringue, envoyant puissamment le liquide dans le corps de l'homme. Celui-ci commença bientôt à s'agiter violemment, hurlant et repoussant la blonde. Elle avait eu le temps de faire ce qu'elle voulait, elle se laissa donc faire sans se débattre, mais garda une certaine distance avec l'ennemi choisit. L'infection de curare agirait encore plus vite si l'homme s'agitait trop.

-Qu-qu'est-ce que- que vous voulez !

Elle se tut, et lui sourit juste, un air incroyablement innocent au visage, évoquant la douceur d'un enfant. Cela sembla calmer l'homme, qui se rassit sur son lit. Il avait toujours cet air angoissé au visage, ses yeux noirs reflétant une panique démesurée.

La jeune femme s'assit doucement à côté de lui, et caressa lentement son dos. Courbé en avant, l'homme essaya d'attraper son verre d'eau, mais elle le repoussa silencieusement sur la table de nuit. Le silence était apaisant, et il se laissa aller contre la blonde qui souriait toujours.

Il était schizophrène. La blonde qui vivait avec elles lui avaient expliquer vaguement la cause de l'attaque à l'égard de sa mère, et elle s'était tout de suite intéresser à lui. Des souvenirs revenant l'affecter, elle s'était rendue dans les quelques jours suivants sa discussion, ici. Il était sous un traitement fort, pour calmer sa tendance paranoïaque et violente. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pris le traitement habituel, et s'était retrouver à rouer de coup sa mère, affirmant qu'elle était ici pour le punir, sans autres explications. Une personne parfaite, en somme, pour ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour "aider" des personnes comme lui.

Elle baissa son regard vers l'homme qui semblait endormi, et perdit son magnifique sourire. Elle le laissa retomber doucement sur le lit, et le recouvrir du drap, essayant de toucher celui-ci le moins possible.

Elle sortie de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle, et laissa tomber la fiole, laissant aussi la seringue dans la chambre abandonnée.

La blonde soupira gaiement, et attrapa l'alcool ménager ranger dans un placard en hauteur, mais la taille de la jeune femme lui permis d'attraper la bouteille sans trop de difficulté.

Elle repartie vers la porte de la chambre, et en aspergea la face. Elle laissa ensuite trainer un filet derrière elle, faisant un rapide tour de la maison, arrosant quelque murs au passage.

Finissant par ressortir de la sorte de ferme, elle jeta le reste du liquide sur la porte d'entrée, et laissa tomber la bouteille à l'intérieur. Refermant, elle inspecta les murs extérieurs.

Le bois était ancien, grisâtre par le temps, séché par l'usure. Le feu le dévorerait sans problème.

Sortant une petite boîte d'allumette, portant l'inscription d'un quelconque bar, elle alluma le petit bout de bois. La blonde fixa la flamme quelques instants, semblant se perdre dans la danse effectuer par le reflet orangé. Puis, elle laissa l'allumettes chuter sur le liquide, qui s'enflamma instantanément, se propageant rapidement en suivant sa propre trainé.

La jeune femme recula de quelques pas, et regarda en arrière. Les personnes habitant dans ces trois maisons ne semblaient même pas remarquer l'incendie en train de se propager. Elle reporta son attention à la façade en flamme. Fascinée, elle resta là pendant plusieurs minutes, savourant le craquement du bois s'effondrant. La taille de la maison était elle que le corps en train de brûler ne laissait pas cette odeur si particulière s'envoler jusqu'à son nez. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant la chaleur forte et brutale en face d'elle.

-Hey !

Elle se retourna brusquement, et vit un homme au loin sortir d'une des maisons, puis y retourner. Certainement en train d'appeler les pompiers ou tout autres services publiques, elle savait qu'il était temps de partir. La blonde replaça son écharpe autour de son cou, couleur rouge tranchante sur ses habits sombres. La jeune femme fixa une dernière fois les flammes qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux au bleu profond. Elle inspira doucement, et partie dans l'ombre rejoindre sa voiture, habillée toute de noir, les voisins arrivant en courant ne s'aperçurent pas de la silhouette élancée en train de partir.

Et le fracas assourdissant de la fournaise en face d'eux ne leurs laissèrent pas non plus le loisir d'entendre la voiture démarrer, partant s'engager sur l'autoroute, rejoindre la ville polluée, vivante.

* * *

Mmmh, chapitre très très court, je sais. Mais, comme vous le voyez, Brittany ne fait pas de bavardage, et vas au coeur des choses directement.

Bon, le chapitre de Quinn est le prochain, et dernier avant le véritable plongeons dans l'histoire ! * Heureuse toute seule *

Vous pensez que je dois pousser loin les descriptions de ce que vas faire Quinn avec sa victime ? Mon esprit sadique me dit oui, mais ma raison et mon rated de fic me dit non...

Bref. Merci merci ! À bientôt (certainement le samedi prochain, comme d'habitude !)


	5. Ossements

Bonjour !

Euh, j'ai pas pu poster samedi, puisque je suis partie de chez moi sans penser à emporter mon chapitre... Ahem *Idiote*.

Réponses aux reviews !

**Littlesister :** Pureté ! C'est le mot, oui ^^J'espère que les détails de Quinne te plairont ! Merci de la review !

**Pockertstars :** Thanks ! J'avais peur que l'aspect court soit un peu dérangeant...

**Iseeyou0420 :** Description poussé comme demander ! Merci encore !

**Tikii :** Eh bien, j'espère que tu as aimé !

**LeaAndDianna :** Si on comprend que le feu la fascine, c'est l'essentiel... Descriptions poussées effectuées m'dame ! J'espère que ça te plaire ! Merci encore !

**FollowRivers :** Quinn est un personnage qui me tenait à coeur, donc, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Merci de la review, Madame 2ème fan ! :D

**Irishchair :** Bon, je crois que tu as eu une réponse en MP, mais, encore un énorme merci, et surtout si tu veux poster une review, ne te restreint pas !

**Wilidina :** Cela va trop vite ? Dans quel sens ? (Je suis pas sûre de me faire comprendre xD)

**Naze :** Oui, Quinn était un peu ce que tu décris, et j'étais dans l'optique de faire ce que tu dis, mais, tu verras dans l'histoire future, pourquoi elle vit avec B et San' ! Mais merci d'avoir partager ton point de vus avec moi ! C'est rassurant de pas être la seule à l'avoir imaginer un peu comme ça. Question gore, je ne sais pas si tu vas être servie, mais, en tout cas, je me suis fait plaisir ! Je pense que l'aspect tueuses etc, vas me servir pour mettre une touche légèrement "tendre" dans leur relations, même si on reste dans un monde.. De brutes !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir, vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginez !

Sinon,** le theme de Quinn** est le si célèbre _Killing In The Name Of_ de _Rage Against The Machine_ watch?v=dxk3c_SbWMg Theme qui lui convient parfaitement, je dois dire, au vus des paroles.

On se retrouve en bas pour quelques explications sur le contenu du chapitre !

* * *

**4. Ossements  
**

**"Quand il ouvrit le quatrième sceau, j'entendis le quatrième Vivant crier : "Viens !" Et voici qu'apparut à mes yeux un cheval verdâtre. Celui qui le montait se nommait La Mort, et le séjour des morts l'accompagnait."**

**Apocalypse - 6 7:8  
**

**-x-x-x-  
**

-Warm… Bodies ?

-Ouip' ! Ça a l'air trop génial !

La blonde regarda interrogativement en direction de la brune assise derrière elles.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Quinn, je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont est en train de parler Britt', et je n'ai… Elle regarda vaguement l'affiche par dessus l'épaule de la blonde. Aucune envie de le savoir.

-Et, c'est un zombie, qui tombe amoureux, d'une blonde ?

La jeune femme regarda l'autre blonde aux cheveux courts en face d'elle.

-Parce qu'il a manger le cerveau de son ancien petit-ami ! Exactement !

- …. De la nécrophilie, socialement acceptable donc ?

Les deux blondes se fixèrent quelques instant, avant que la plus grande des deux ne tire la langue.

-En fait, il revit grâce à l'amour qu'il lui porte.

-De mieux en mieux : Un Twilight zombifié.

-Si on peut même plus avoir de la nécrophilie gratuite, où va le monde…

La brune affichait une moue attristée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte des deux blondes en train de la fixé étrangement.

- … Quoi ?

Quinn s'avança légèrement, analysant exagérément la jeune femme suite à sa phrase.

-Serais-tu…

-NON !

-Bon, ça ne te dérangeras donc pas d'aller voir ce charmant film avec Brittany, n'est-ce pas, Santana ?

La blonde avait un sourire sadique accroché au visage.

-Je te hais.

Mais la brune soupira, attrapant la grande jeune femme par un bras, et tirant doucement sur elle pour se diriger vers l'entrée du cinéma.

La jeune blonde sourit légèrement, pensant que la brune devait savoir pour se résigner si rapidement que ce soir, n'était pas un soir où elle pouvait passer une soirée avec les deux autres jeunes femmes. Ironique, de penser à la scène qui c'était dérouler plus tôt, et du film évoqué. Elle aussi allait s'occuper de membres, plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle pris simplement la direction de sa voiture, appréciant le confortable siège du conducteur.

Il y avait un feu rouge plus loin, et la file de voiture l'empêchait de s'engager sur la route, elle prit donc le temps de réfléchir.

Il était 19h50. Si elle partait tout de suite, la blonde pourrait finir vers minuit. Mais en se pressant, chose qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout faire. De toutes les façons, elle ne pourrait pas venir chercher ses deux amies à la sortie du film. Elle attrapa son téléphone, et lança un appel en cliquant sur le numéro d'une agence de taxis. Santana et sa capacité à casser toutes les choses qu'elle pouvait toucher avait encore frapper : Voiture au garage.

-Bonsoir, il serait possible qu'un taxi vienne pour Santana Lopez, au AMC Empire 25, à 21h ?

-Pas de problème, madame !

-Parfait. Merci.

Elle raccrocha, et tapa un message rapide qu'elle envoya à la brune.

_« Des ossements à trouver ce soir, taxi à 21h »_

Elle regarda en direction du feu, et vit qu'il était passé au vert depuis quelque temps déjà. Démarrant la voiture, elle s'engagea enfin sur la route. Elle prit doucement la direction réfléchie depuis des semaines. Fait inhabituel, puisque d'habitude, elle n'attendait que quelques jours entre chaque sacrifice.

La blonde avait déjà « aménager » le temple dans un stupide conteneur pour réunion d'ouvriers, sur un projet de construction de centre commercial, non loin d'un terrain vague sur le « bord » de la ville. Elle s'y était rendue depuis maintenant cinq longues semaines, s'assurant que le chantier ne commencerait réellement qu'après l'hiver. Au bout d'une semaine, elle était sûre, et avait commencé. Faisant brûler l'encens de copal et restant assise là, des heures, sur le centre de la pièce carré. Chaque coin portait une couleur différente, le blanc, au nord, avec une éclaboussure légère de peinture de cette teinture, le noir à l'ouest, l'éclaboussure encore, plus grande cette fois, le jaune au sud, avec cette éclaboussure semblant descendre en direction du plafond de métal, le rouge, à l'est, quatrième cardinal, avec son éclaboussure sanguinolente.

Et le vert. Au centre. Un cercle parfait. La Terre. La blonde repensa à la petite bassine d'eau, à l'extérieur de la boite métallique géante. Elle servirait plus tard, si tout se passait bien.

Le problème, maintenant, était de savoir si elle rentrait chez elle pour se préparer, ou si elle aller directement chez la « prisonnière » choisie. Regardant l'heure, 20h02, la jeune femme se dit qu'elle avait le temps de se diriger chez elle. Elle accéléra donc, doublant plusieurs voitures sur la double voie.

-x-x-x-

-Bon sang, Santana, je vais te tuer…

La blonde tira brusquement sur le tiroir dans la chambre de la jeune brune, pour finalement trouver ce qu'elle cherchait : Un tube noir, presque vide.

-Par tous les dieux, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait besoin de ça ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête, la fatigue de plusieurs semaines intensives de travail se faisant ressentir sur ses épaules. Elle se dirigea finalement vers l'immense miroir dans le couloir menant à divers pièces. Elle attrapa le pinceau qu'elle avait laissé sur le bord d'un meuble, et se positionna en face du reflet.

Une sensation d'oubli lui vint en tête.

Elle reposa donc le tube noir ainsi que le pinceau sur le petit meuble, et entra dans sa chambre. Relevant le manteau qu'elle avait laissait sur son lit en arrivant, elle fouilla la poche droite, et attrapa un élastique à cheveux, attachant les siens comme elle le pouvait en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Là, elle déchira un bout de feuille d'un magasine posé sur le plan de travail, touchant légèrement le papier pour s'assurer qu'il était glacé. Elle plia le papier quatre fois sur lui même, laissant une surface plus rigide naître, et fit couler un peu de la crème de maquillage sur la surface glacé, puis referma le tube noir. Elle pris ensuite le pinceau en main, et se plaça devant le miroir.

Elle inspira profondément, plongea un peu le pinceau et commença à appliquer la sorte de maquillage sur ses paupières, l'étendant bientôt tout autour de ses yeux, formant une silhouette des deux orbites présents sous la chair. Elle laissa aussi le maquillage approfondir ses tempes, comme si les muscles et ligaments n'étaient plus là.

La blonde utilisa ensuite la pointe fine du pinceau, effleurant à peine le contour de sa lèvre supérieur, un mince trait noir se dessinant derrière son passage. Elle procéda ensuite à la même chose avec sa lèvre inférieure, s'arrêtant à la commissure de sa bouche. Elle toucha une fois de plus le maquillage sur le papier tenu par sa main gauche, et laissa le pinceau glisser du bord droit de ses lèvres, jusqu'au milieu de sa joue. Elle s'arrêta, regarda le trait, satisfaite de l'horizontal parfait, et traça ensuite plusieurs traits verticaux en travers de celui-ci, avec une même distance entre chaque. Elle fut bientôt à ses lèvres, ayant allongé les traits au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'en rapprochait, et elle continua de la même manière, allongeant seulement encore plus les traits pour qu'il « dépasse » quelque peu de sa bouche. Elle fit de même sur le côté gauche, et le résultat final semblait lui donnait une sorte de cicatrice morbide.

La blonde plongea le pinceau plus profondément à l'intérieur du maquillage, et dessina une sorte de triangle difforme sur chaque côté de ses joues, sa pointe touchant le trait horizontal, pendant que son fondement s'arrêter à l'orée de ses oreilles. Une articulation normalement présente sous sa peau. Elle étendit cependant le « triangle » du côté droit, pour qu'il rejoigne un tatouage de ligament et d'os déjà présent sur sa peau. Elle dessina ensuite à l'aide du pinceau le reflet de l'absence de cartilage sur son nez. La touche finale. Et le résultat général faisait penser à une esquisse d'une tête squelettique.

La jeune femme semblait satisfaite. Elle vérifia que son haut blanc n'était pas salit, et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle déposa le tube de maquillage, ainsi que le pinceau sur une des deux tables de nuits posé de chaque côté du lit au centre de la pièce. Elle ôta l'élastique de ses cheveux avec un soupir de soulagement, détestant cette tension tirant sur sa tête, et enfila rapidement son manteau. Elle partit ensuite en direction de la porte d'entrée, la passa, et referma derrière elle. Elle entra finalement dans sa voiture, et se dirigea enfin vers la destination de sa « prisonnière ». Elle alluma le moteur, s'engagea sur la route. Ses « prisonniers », en fin de compte, serait plus judicieux.

-x-x-x-

La blonde était arrivé à destination plutôt rapidement, le trafic étant ample à cette heure-ci de la journée. Nous étions vendredi, et les maisons étaient lumineuses, au milieu de cette soirée. À 21h17, la nuit était même plutôt avancée. Parfait, en somme, pour traverser plusieurs rues sans être remarquée avec un maquillage pareil. La jeune femme éteignit sa voiture, et attrapa un sac de sport placé sur le siège passager. Elle en sortit une sorte de compresse, qu'elle plaça sur une de ses cuisses, puis enfin une bouteille légèrement plus petite que la normale. Elle enleva le bouchon, grimaça à l'odeur dégoûtante, et laissa le liquide couler sur la compresse maintenant dans sa main gauche. Elle referma ensuite le récipient, et reposa la bouteille dans le sac, qu'elle posa sur ses genoux. La jeune femme sortit deux gants de cuir fin du sac, et les passa à ses mains, puis ressaisit la compresse. Elle sortit ensuite de sa voiture, entrainant le sac de sport avec elle, referma, glissa les clés dans sa poche, et commença à marcher en direction de sa droite.

La blonde avait 5 rues à passer, soit quelques 8 min de marche, et le gaz lourd dans sa main, contenu par la compresse, en mettrait 10 à s'évaporer. Il n'y avait personne, à cette heure, et les jeunes qui auraient pu être en train de sortir, étaient déjà dans les lieux qu'ils affectionnaient.

4 rues.

Il y avait un homme, à sa gauche. Il promenait de toute évidence un chien horriblement laid, et elle détourna légèrement la tête, l'inclinant vers le bas, pour qu'il ne la remarque pas. Cela sembla fonctionner, en dehors du chien qui c'était mit à aboyer de toutes ses forces.

2 rues.

Elle voyait presque la maison, droit devant elle. Une sorte d'immense bâtiment, plus proche de la villa que de la véritable maison. La propriétaire était riche, et, apparemment, elle aimait l'afficher.

1 rues.

Quelques pas de plus, et, elle était enfin devant la porte d'entrée. Elle haussa un sourcil devant la couronne de Noël suspendu en face d'elle, accrochée maladroitement sur le bois, et leva les yeux au ciel dans une expression de fatigue. Elle sonna. Attendit quelques secondes.

-Je peux vo-

Elle poussa la femme à l'intérieur, refermant sa compresse autour de la bouche de l'hôte, prenant soin d'envelopper aussi le nez, la fixant dans les yeux. Elle compta dans sa tête. 1, 2, 3, 4. Elle poussa de son pied la porte qui se referma. 5, 6, 7. La femme ferma les yeux, la blonde fixa alors sa poitrine. Elle sourit vaguement : La femme avait compris que ce débattre ne servirait à rien, elle avait donc fait semblant, de toute évidence face au manque de réactions de sa poitrine, de tomber dans l'inconscience. 8, 9. Elle avait coupé sa respiration, elle le voyait très bien, sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus. Et il n'était pas question que le chloroforme ne l'est tuée, il n'y en avait pas assez. 10, 11, 12. Et elle ne respirait pas depuis assez longtemps le gaz. 13, 14. La femme ré-ouvrit finalement les yeux, et les fixa dans ceux de la blonde qui c'était remise à la regarder. L'air placide de la jeune femme en face d'elle lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, se débattre une dernière fois, puis, finalement. 15. Inspiré profondément à la recherche de l'air manquant. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience, et la blonde lâcha aussitôt le corps qui s'écroula violemment sur le sol. Elle marcha tout de suite en direction du salon, laissant tomber son sac, et ne semblant même pas remarquer la femme qu'elle enjamba. Il n'y avait personne. Elle monta à l'étage, et se dirigea vers la chambre aux lettres de reliefs et de couleurs.

**Dylan**

Elle poussa la porte, et marcha droit devant elle, regardant le garçon à moitié endormi sur le lit « Bob L'Éponge ». Elle s'arrêta en face de lui, mais sembla continuer d'un même mouvement quand elle amena la compresse sur le visage du garçon, qui paniqua, essayant de sortir de dessous de ses couvertures, et de l'emprise de la jeune femme qui le regardait fixement. Il sombra lui aussi dans l'inconscience, mais plus rapidement que sa mère. Elle mit la compresse à l'intérieur de sa poche, prenant soin de ne pas la mettre dans la même que celle qui contenait ses clés. Elle attrapa ensuite le garçon par les bras, le tirant en dehors des couvertures, et le pris finalement dans ses bras. Elle descendit les escaliers, et passa la porte de derrière, sortant à l'air froid. Elle regarda à sa droite, et vit la porte du garage. La blonde tira sur la poignée, et marcha vers la voiture. Elle réitéra l'expérience, mais, voyant que la voiture restait fermée, elle posa le garçon à terre, et repartit en direction de la maison par le même chemin. Une fois devant la femme inconsciente, elle regarda autour d'elle, imaginant, si elle vivait ici, où elle déposerait ses clé.

Un meuble, à sa droite, devant elle.

Elle regarda dans la coupelle posée sur celui-ci, et vit un trousseau. La blonde les déposa dans sa poche, et attrapa ensuite la femme. Elle tira sur celle-ci, « soupesant » le poids, mais ce décida plutôt à la trainer. De toutes les façons, la police remonterais jusqu'à cette femme, son absence, et trouveraient les futures traces dans le jardin, ainsi que la voiture. Autant lui éviter un mal de dos. Elle saisit les deux bras mollement déposés sur le sol, et commença à tirer en direction du garage. Elle passa la maison avec facilité, mais rencontra plus de difficulté sur l'herbe, qui semblait vouloir retenir le corps inerte. Comme prévu, les chaussures à talons de la femme creusèrent le gazon plus qu'à la normal.

Finalement, la blonde réussit à atteindre la voiture, appuya sur la clé, qui déclencha un léger bip ainsi qu'un rapide éclairage des feux.

La jeune femme glissa le garçon à l'arrière, le poussant au maximum contre la portière opposée, et tira ensuite la femme jusqu'à réussir à la pousser elle aussi à l'arrière. La blonde fit un rapide aller et retour jusqu'à la maison pour éteindre les diverses lumières allumées et reprendre son sac, puis retourna à la voiture.

S'immobilisant, elle regarda la porte du garage fermée. Il y avait un boitier, symbolique des portes automatiques. Elle leva le trousseau de clés en face de son regard, et, ne voyant pas la télécommande, se glissa dans la voiture.

Elle était sur le tableau de bord.

Elle démarra, appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture de la télécommande, et recula dans la petite allée, juste avant la route. Elle appuya cette fois sur le bouton de fermeture, et finit par se réengager sur la route, adaptant les rétroviseurs à sa taille. La femme était plus petite, et elle ne voyait strictement rien à l'arrière. La blonde pris finalement la direction du « temple », un air parfaitement neutre au visage.

-x-x-x-

Elle tira le corps de la femme jusqu'au conteneur, et la plaça enfin au centre du cercle vert. Elle retourna à l'extérieur, porta le garçon, et le déposa juste au dessus de la tête de sa mère. Elle ressortit une dernière fois, attrapa son sac, ferma les portes de la voiture, et regarda autour d'elle cette zone vide de construction future. Il y avait d'autres conteneurs, de différentes couleurs pour les diverses occupations des personnes qui travaillerait bientôt là –car, s'il y a bien une chose à New York qui est sûre, c'est qu'un massacre n'empêcherait jamais un centre commercial de se construire.

Elle pris ensuite la bassine d'eau, la souleva avec quelques difficultés, et la posa finalement à côté du garçon. Retournant sur ses pas, elle ferma la porte métallique en grand fracas, ce qui eut pour effet de faire agiter la femme à terre. Elle verrouilla la porte.

La blonde laissa une nouvelle fois tomber son sac à terre, et se pencha devant celui-ci, avant de l'ouvrir. Elle fouilla quelques peux, prenant soin de ne pas se couper avec les divers objets présent dans celui-ci, et trouva finalement ce qu'elle cherchait : Une fiole. Un liquide pâteux. Du curare. Merci Brittany.

Elle sortit une seringue, et aspira le « liquide », à peine quelques gouttes. Elle fit sortir l'air de la dite seringue, et la posa sur le sol. Se redressant, la jeune femme ôta son manteau, et l'accrocha sur la sorte de poignet derrière elle. Elle fit craquer son cou douloureux, puis attrapa la seringue. Elle faillit l'échapper, le gant empêchant une sensibilité plus forte. Mais elle devait être sûre qu'il n'y aurait aucune empreinte.

La blonde s'agenouilla à côté de la tête de la femme, et enfonça l'aiguille en dessous de l'oreille de celle-ci. La femme s'agita, ce qui eu pour effet de casser l'aiguille minusculement fine. Mais, elle s'en fichait. Elle avait injecté les quelques gouttes du produit puissant, et si l'aiguille restait dans la chair de la femme, ce n'était pas important. La blonde retourna finalement au sac, et inspecta l'enfant. Il lui fallait une autre aiguille. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais la jeune femme sembla se rendre compte presque instantanément de l'inutilité du geste. Elle se pencha vers le sac, fouilla quelques seconde, puis en sortit un couteau de type tranchelard, et marcha jusqu'au garçon.

La douleur aller le réveiller.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui, déposa la fiole -qui n'avait pas quittée sa main depuis le début- relativement loin du garçon, et le retourna sur le dos. Il ne sembla pas réagir, et elle en profita pour poser le plat de la lame contre le haut du mollet droit de l'enfant. Le froid la fit adhéré légèrement sur la jambe chaude du garçon, mais elle la fit descendre sans problème, l'enfonçant plus profondément dans la chair dans le même mouvement. Il se réveilla en sursaut, maladroit, encore anesthésié par le curare, mais s'agita suffisamment pour qu'elle sente le muscle donner l'impulsion de trop contre la lame, et se déchirer. Il hurla, ou du moins émit un son proche d'un hurlement, et la plaie commença à saigner abondamment.

La situation inconnue, la douleur, et le liquide rouge firent s'agiter encore plus l'enfant. Elle immobilisa la jambe gauche, et recommença le même manège, cette fois sans toucher le muscle, mais glissant légèrement sur la peau du garçon, sa main inondée du sang précédent. Il hurla de plus belle, cette fois plus clairement, et se débattit. Elle se recula légèrement observant, évaluant ses manœuvres pour se relever, et fuir, appelant désespérément sa mère à l'aide. Quand il essaya de passer à côté d'elle, elle le repoussa violemment en arrière, et il s'écroula. Elle saisit la fiole restée à l'écart, et marcha dans la petite flaque de sang qui était en train de se former. La femme commençait à bouger, essayant de parler, paniquée par son déséquilibre et les cris de son fils.

La blonde poussa le garçon contre le mur derrière lui, imposant son avant bras sous le visage de Dylan, le faisant suffoqué de peur, ses cris s'atténuant avec la pression. Elle défit le bouchon de plastique de la petite fiole, et vida une moitié du contenu sur la plaie béante de la jambe gauche, versant le reste sur la jambe droite. Il essaya de la repousser, mais le peux de force dont il pouvait faire preuve ne servait pas à grand chose. Voyant que les jambes du garçon avaient arrêter de bouger, la jeune femme le relâcha. Il gémit plusieurs minutes avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle se tourna finalement vers la femme à terre, qui était maintenant réveiller, mais plaquée au sol par une force invisible.

L'oreille interne.

Le curare injecté, même en une dose minuscule sous forme de goutte, était suffisamment puissant pour endormir, voir anéantir l'organe. La femme n'avait plus sens d'équilibre, et le premier réflex si cette oreille interne était touchée, est de se plaquer au sol, par chute souvent involontaire. Elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir, et certainement pas bouger de manière trop gênante. La blonde fit glisser la lame entre son index et son pouce, enlevant le sang tout en se dirigeant vers la femme à terre, qui se mit à crier. La blonde posa le couteau assez loin de la prisonnière, et retourna vers son sac. Elle fouilla, et sortit une sorte de corde, hérissée d'épines relativement petites.

Elle s'agenouilla devant la femme, et quitta ses gants, les lançant habilement dans le sac poser plus loin. Reprenant la corde entre ses doigts, elle ouvrit la mâchoire de la femme, engourdie elle aussi par le curare. La bave ne sembla pas gênée la blonde, qui sortit la langue de la femme.

Elle n'était pas percée.

Elle reposa la chaine, attrapa le couteau, teint le muscle hors de la bouche de la prisonnière, et laissa la lame s'enfoncer légèrement à l'intérieur, jusqu'à la transpercer sans la couper. Le sang coula à l'intérieur de la bouche de la femme, et celle-ci suffoqua, pleurant et gémissant. La blonde passa un doigt à l'intérieur du « trou » récemment formé, et, voyant celui-ci passer sans problème, attrapa la corde, laissant le couteau de côté. La femme secoua la tête de droite à gauche, suppliant du regard, mais la blonde resta imperméable, laissant le bout de la corde toucher son doigt encore en travers de la langue, pour finalement la faire descendre à l'intérieur en même temps qu'elle retirait son doigt. Une fois fait, la blonde fixa la femme, avant d'effectuer un premier mouvement vertical, laissant les fines épines, semblable à celles des roses, déchirer la chair déjà sanguinolente. La femme hurla, essayant de fermer sa bouche, mais le curare faisait encore effet, et elle ne put que hurler, s'étouffant dans son sang et ses pleurs, alors que la blonde effectuer encore plusieurs fois le même mouvement, pour finalement retirer sèchement la corde. Il y avait des lambeaux de chairs après celle-ci, mais elle n'y porta pas attention. Reposant la corde à sa droite, elle se redressa, et fit pivoter la femme à terre jusqu'à ce que ça tête soit parallèle à son fils. Elle tourna ensuite elle-même la tête de la femme en direction de celui-ci, prenant soin de laisser la bouche ouverte, évitant la noyade dans le sang. L'encens de copal brûlait toujours.

La jeune femme se dirigea ensuite vers la bassine, la souleva, et la posa juste assez loin de la prisonnière pour que celle-ci ne puisse l'atteindre, puis attrapa l'enfant par les cheveux, le tirant légèrement, pour qu'il se réveil enfin, affolé, fixant sa mère. Il gémit encore plus, hurlant « maman » de sa voix cassée par l'étranglement.

L'enfant était caché au père. La mère, stupide carriériste catholique, était tombée enceinte pendant une soirée de présentation trop arrosée. La religion rentre en compte dans l'avortement : Non. La carrière rentre en compte dans l'aveu au père : Non.

Pas de couple, juste un enfant à casé à l'école le plus tôt possible, et à coucher le plus tôt possible.

La jeune femme plongea la tête de Dylan dans l'eau en face de lui. Elle le maintint ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, comptant mentalement, et fixant la mère du regard. Celle-ci pleurait, et essayait de dire vaguement le nom de son fils, maintenant impossible à prononcer clairement.

La blonde ressortit la tête de l'enfant hors de l'eau. Il était en train de s'étouffer, et vomit sur le côté un liquide jaunâtre. Il appelait, fatigué maintenant, sa mère. Celle-ci essaya de se relever, mais tomba à peine redresser, et ferma fortement les yeux alors que la blonde repoussait la tête de Dylan dans l'eau glacée. Il arrêta de débattre au bout de quelques secondes, et elle releva une nouvelle fois la tête du garçon, surveillant que les jambes blessées ne bougeaient pas.

Il pleurait.

Elle le distinguait parfaitement, entre l'eau dégoulinante, ces larmes partant de ses yeux.

_Chaahk. _

Elle plongea une nouvelle fois la tête de l'enfant dans l'eau, le maintenant si fort et profondément à l'intérieur de la bassine que celle-ci précipita la noyade de l'enfant, appuyant sur la trachée de Dylan. Il arrêta de s'agiter après de brusques suffocations, aspirant l'eau à l'intérieur de ses poumons, et quand elle relâcha la tête de l'enfant, il ne se releva pas.

La femme en face de lui essaya de hurler, et le sang encore stagnant dans la bouche de celle-ci émit un bruit de clapotis, quelques gouttes poussées dans les airs, s'effondrant dans le cercle vert. La blonde se releva, essuyant ses mains sur son jean, son haut blanc n'ayant toujours pas était touché par le sang coulant trop abondamment pour n'être autre chose qu'un flux, plutôt qu'une éclaboussure. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, ramassant la corde d'épines au passage, et la posant dans son sac, reprenant un gant, pour ouvrir l'entrée. Elle reposa ensuite le cuir, et attrapa les deux jambes de la femme, la tirant une nouvelle fois à l'extérieur. La blonde la positionna de façon à ce que le haut de son corps soit appuyé sur le côté non ouvert du « temple », et elle partit à l'intérieur, récupérant le couteau. Elle s'avança finalement en face de la femme, et la fixa.

Clarisse. Actuelle dirigeante du journal _New New York_, papier innovant et souvent critiqué par les investigations pouvant êtres jugées trop poussées, mais souvent concluantes. Un succès, en somme, dans la ville de tout les excès. Elle avait monté le monstre de publications en 5 ans, et était maintenant dirigeante d'une équipe de journalistes plus ou moins reconnus. La barre était dure à tenir, dans le principe des sujets abordés : Savoir le juste milieux entre un simple journal de potins de stars, et un journal de véritables faits. Et, le moins que l'ont puisse dire, était que Clarisse savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait juste croisé la mauvaise personne, au mauvais moment, et publié le mauvais article, au mauvais moment.

La blonde enfonça le couteau dans la gorge de Clarisse. La femme la fixa, yeux exorbités, et suffoqua encore plus si cela était possible. La jeune femme en face d'elle se releva : Elle n'avait pas toucher d'artère, il lui restait encore 10min de conscience. Elle se dirigea vers son sac, et attrapa un couteau plus petit, d'une dizaine de centimètres. Elle déchira les vêtements de la prisonnière, et entailla profondément le côté gauche, laissant le couteau allonger l'ouverture horizontalement, passant entre deux côtes. La blonde vit la chair se tendre en même temps que Clarisse essayait de se relever, agonisante. L'os d'une côte inférieur apparue, et la blonde plongea sa main entre les deux os. La femme n'hurla pas, complètement retenue par le couteau qui semblait être ici uniquement pour rajouter une touche d'humour ironiquement sordide. Elle commençait à faiblir, et la blonde atteint rapidement l'organe recherché.

Le cœur.

Elle tira violemment sur celui-ci, sentant au préalable les battements de plus en plus espacés. Elle réussit finalement à l'extirper du corps, puis le pointa vers le ciel quelques seconde, avant de le poser à sa droite.

Clarisse était encore « vivante ».

Le cerveau continue de fonctionner pendant 4min après l'arrêt du cœur.

La jeune femme en face d'elle fit lentement glisser le couteau vers la droite, élargissant la plaie de sa gorge. Elle sentait l'os contre la pointe du couteau, mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de briser la lame en essayant de le couper lui aussi. Elle donna un coup encore plus brusque, sentant les ligaments résister, alors que le sang libéré s'écroulait sur les vêtements chics de Clarisse. L'absence du cœur ne semblait pas vraiment affecté l'écoulement, même si, par expérience, la blonde savait parfaitement qu'en temps normalement, le liquide rouge et chaud devrait être plus abondant.

Les suffocations envoyaient du sang sur le visage et sur le haut blanc de la jeune femme mais celle-ci garda un expression stoïque, se contentant de retourner la lame, pour finalement la tourner sur la gauche, la gorge complètement béante de Clarisse laissant une toux mêlée de convulsions échapper encore plus de sang, sa plaie sur le flanc gauche laissant couler lui aussi sa plus petite quantité de liquide rouge, et le reste de vie animant encore la directrice.

La blonde retira le couteau lentement, et fit pencher en avant le corps de Clarisse, la tête de celle-ci partant exagérément en avant. La jeune femme fit un mouvement brusque en tirant en arrière la tête de l'ancienne vivante, et un craquement rauque retentit. La jeune femme regarda en direction de la gorge, et voyant que l'os était démit, essaya de tiré. Mais, la chair de la nuque retenait encore la tête au corps, et elle attrapa donc son couteau pour la couper. La blonde rattrapa la tête à l'aide des cheveux et la posa sur le côté de l'entré du temple temporaire. Elle traina ensuite le corps jusqu'au centre vert, attrapa un gant, et ferma la porte avec celui-ci, avant de le jeter une nouvelle fois dans le sac. Le couteau de tranchelard était toujours à l'entrée intérieur, et elle le saisit, puis s'agenouilla à côté du corps de Clarisse, déshabillant complètement celle-ci.

Elle enfonça la lame au milieu de la cage thoracique, et continua son incision verticalement, jusqu'au nombril. Là, elle sortit le couteau, pour faire deux incisions horizontales à chaque extrémités de la première ouverture. Elle déposa finalement l'arme blanche à sa droite, glissa sa main à l'intérieur du corps, cherchant les organes dont il était remplit. Attrapant le foie, à première vue, la jeune femme tira sur celui-ci, et le posa à sa gauche, recommençant avec les poumons, reins et tout les composants du corps humain tombant sous sa main. Ce fut un peut plus difficile avec les intestins, la longueur étant définitivement trop salissante. Une fois le premier travail fait, elle entailla le tibia ayant appartenu à Clarisse, du genoux jusqu'aux orteils, et passa ensuite la lame sous la chair et les muscles, puis reposa une nouvelle fois le couteau, cette fois-ci simplement sur le bassin du cadavre. La blonde passa plusieurs doigt sous les muscles, jusqu'à sentir l'os. Elle hésita quelques millièmes de secondes entre simplement l'arracher ou prendre le temps de le retirer proprement. Elle tira finalement brutalement sur l'os, le tenant maintenant fermement, s'étant creusé un passage dans les muscles pour pouvoir le saisir en pleine main. Il vint rapidement, n'ayant pas opposé une grande difficulté, et le bruit de succion entre la chair chaude et sa main résonna dans le temple improvisé.

La jeune femme enfonça ensuite le couteau dans le talon désarticulé, sentant la lame frotter contre la surface dure d'un autre os. Elle fit levier avec la lame, et celui-ci émit un « ploc » avant de bouger librement dans la chair et les muscles flasques, inondés du sang restant. Elle posa l'os derrière elle, à côté du tibia rougeâtre, et recommença une nouvelle fois le procédé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, sur les quelques deux centaines d'os présents dans le cadavre de Clarisse.

Finalement, elle se redressa, regarda quelques seconde la peau, vide, étendue là, face à elle, molle et difforme.

_Toci._

La blonde se retourna vers le tas d'ossement dégoulinants derrière elle. Le sang avait coulé sur une bonne partie du sol maintenant, et le cercle vert était plus rouge qu'autre chose. Elle regarda en direction de la tête, encore intacte, et se posta en face d'elle. Elle fixa le regard vide de la femme, puis planta le couteau dans l'orbite de l'œil, l'arrachant d'un simple coup. Un liquide bizarrement jaunâtre, mêler à du sang, s'écoula du trou pour glisser vers les lèvres de Clarisse, et la langue, béante.

La jeune femme recommença le manège sur l'œil gauche, puis commença à « pelée » la tête de la directrice, la peau du visage étant trop fine par certains endroit, procéder de cette manière allait simplement plus vite. Les joues furent les plus facile à creuser à l'aide de la lame, la chair abondante à cette endroit permettant l'incision profonde. Elle tira ensuite la lèvre supérieure de Clarisse vers le haut, et coupa au fur et à mesure le dessous à l'aide de la lame aiguisée, jusqu'à buté sur le cartilage du nez, qu'elle trancha simplement de manière plus forte. Finissant le travail, elle se retrouva avec un crâne propre, la mâchoire inférieure encore soutenue par quelques ligaments et muscles que la blonde avait laissé là volontairement.

Elle essuya le sang sur son jean, et remit ses gants. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, son maquillage rendant son regard intimidant. Elle détestait la sensation d'humidité collante sur ses mains.

Mais la blonde se dirigea quand même vers l'extérieur, et attrapa une des pelles reposant près des divers outils déjà disponibles sur le site de terre battue et aplanie.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à être face au conteneur, et commença à creuser en face de celui-ci. La terre, fine et légèrement humide lui permit de terminer rapidement la besogne, un trou d'un mètre vingt de longueur et de soixante-dix de large, suffisamment grand avec son cinquante centimètres de profondeur pour recevoir les ossements.

La jeune femme retourna vers les divers outils, et inspecta la pièce censée les protéger. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à l'intérieur, seulement une sorte de petite palette de bois, sous les outils. Elle ne comprit d'ailleurs pas l'utilité de celle-ci, et opta finalement pour elle. La blonde tira fortement, provoquant l'effondrement des pioches, pelles et autres fournitures. Elle posa à terre la palette, en face d'elle, et la fracassa à coup de pieds, ramassant ensuite les morceaux de bois. La jeune femme les déposa ensuite sur un côté du conteneur : La route était exagérément loin, mais, un feu peut-être repéré facilement. Le conteneur devrait suffire à cacher les flammes. Laissant le bois ici, elle retourna dans le « temple », et fouilla délicatement dans son sac, prenant une nouvelle fois soin de ne pas se blesser. Elle attrapa la dernière bouteille présente, de l'essence, et ressortit, allant asperger le tas de bois avec le liquide. Elle déposa la bouteille avec un fond de liquide en face du feu, et se retourna.

La blonde partie à l'intérieur, et attrapa la peau -puisque c'était littéralement ce dont il s'agissait- de Clarisse, la transportant jusqu'au tas de bois, et la posant sur celui-ci. Le tas était assez conséquent, et devrait suffire à brûler l'intégralité de la peau. Et du reste, qu'elle partie chercher, ramenant certains organes ensemble, et d'autres séparément. Elle les aspergea eux aussi d'essence, finissant de vider la bouteille sur eux.

Saisissant le briquet à l'intérieur de sa poche de jean, elle l'alluma avec quelques difficultés à cause de ses gants, mais le jeta finalement sur le tas de bois, qui s'enflamma presque aussitôt. Elle ne fumait pas, et le briquet était à Santana, mais elle s'en fichait : La brune avait quasiment finit sa crème de maquillage, c'était équitable.

La blonde retourna à l'intérieur, ramenant les lambeaux de différentes tailles du visage de Clarisse, et les jeta dans le feu, qui avait déjà consumé une bonne partie des organes, faisant se rétracter et craqueler la peau de l'écorchée.

Elle resta face au feu quelques minutes, s'assurant qu'il finirait correctement son travail, et repartie ensuite à l'intérieur du temple presque vide.

La jeune femme s'assit lentement sur le cercle vert tourné au rouge, le sang imprégnant son jean. La blonde s'en fichait, et elle ferma bientôt les yeux après avoir fixé longuement les ossements en face d'elle.

Elle avait honoré Toci et Chaahk. Bientôt, d'ici quelques jours, elle honorerait Buluc Chabtan et Huracan.

La blonde resta là, assise en tailleur pendant une longue heure, méditant et récitant mentalement de longs récits sur ces dieux, forme de prières muettes.

Elle se releva finalement, et alla inspecter le feu maintenant braises, qui avait consumer les organes et l'enveloppe de Clarisse.

La blonde affichait son éternel visage stoïque, quand, enfin, elle porta les ossements au trou en face du conteneur. Elle les disposa de façon à ce qu'ils reforment quasiment correctement le squelette, mais en position fœtal. Elle fixa une dernière fois le trou, et attrapa la pelle, remettant la terre par dessus les os. Une fois finit, elle alla chercher son sac, passa son manteau, rangea les quelques objets qu'elle avait laissés à l'intérieur de celui-ci, et ferma le « temple ».

La jeune femme remonta enfin dans la voiture, humidifiant légèrement le siège du sang pas tout à fait sec sur ses cuisses. Elle recommença le trajet, mais en sens inverse cette fois, et gara la voiture exactement où elle était précédemment. Elle reposa les clés dans la coupole du meuble, et fit demi-tour jusqu'à sa propre voiture, priant de ne pas croiser qui que ce soit. Elle fit même un détour par un parc, sûre qu'ici, il n'y aurait personne pour voir une personne au jean plein de sang. Elle aperçu un homme ressemblant à un sdf, couché vers le bord de la sortie du parc. Elle préféra enjamber le grillage plutôt que de prendre le risque qu'il ne dorme pas, et se dirigea en quelques enjambés rapide vers sa voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, la blonde soupira calmement, et démarra.

-x-x-x-

Il était 3h20. La jeune femme était épuisée, mais arriva rapidement chez elle, et entra doucement à l'intérieur, essayant de ne pas réveiller les deux personnes dormant certainement à l'étage. Atteignant la cuisine, elle se stoppa en sentant une présence, et laissa celle-ci allumer la lumière.

La brune était assise en face d'elle, la regardant de haut en bas, pour finalement planter son regard dans les yeux d'or, une expression entre peur et compréhension au visage. La blonde la fixa, impassible, et serra la mâchoire sous le regard inquisiteur, faisant ressortir le maquillage squelettique. Elles restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, se fixant sans le moindre mouvement, la brune assise ayant eu un infime recul, et la blonde, statique, attendant, le sang toujours humide et abondant sur son pantalon. Et ses gants, retirés depuis son retour dans la maison, laissait voir ses mains couvertes du liquide rouge, poisseux, noircit par l'assèchement sur certains endroits. Silhouettes morbides.

Elles étaient au courant, toutes les deux, de leurs « activités » respective en dehors de la vie de tous les jours. Mais la jeune femme à la peau halée et aux cheveux de nuit n'avait encore jamais vus la blonde revenir de « ceci ». Elle ne l'avait jamais vus, encore si proche de l'esprit dont elle devait faire preuve, de cette personnalité enfouie sous le rôle de tous les jours. Elle ne l'avait jamais vus aussi calme, quiétude noire. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue soutenir son regard de cette manière surhumaine, entrainant des frissons le long de son dos. Il y avait quelque chose d'horrible dans ce regard défiant. Quelque chose de terriblement violent.

Et ça la terrifiait.

* * *

Donc, quelques explications sur les procédés, ainsi que les divinité traité dans ce chapitre : Culture Maya (Et aztèque)

Les couleurs... Les Mayas représentaient la planète comme plate et carrée. Les quatre angles était situé de sorte à être cardinaux et représentés par une couleur : le rouge à l'est, le noir à l'ouest, le blanc au nord et le jaune au sud. Le centre était vert, et symbolisait la Terre.

Pour les rituels, Chaahk est le dieu de la pluie pour ce peuple, et est souvent honoré/invoqué par des rituels de sacrifices, humains ou non. Vous l'aurait compris, ici, c'est humain ! En général, pour lui, il s'agissait d'enfant (orphelins ou illégitimes), que l'ont devait noyait, puisque les larmes versés par ceux-ci sont perçu comme bonne augure. Ceci explique donc aussi le procédé que Quinn a employer avec lui. (Le coup des mollet était purement gratuit, puisqu'elle aurait pu avoir des cordes… Vous m'avez dit sadique, j'obéis !)

Toci, est cette fois la déesse aztèque (mais vus la forte ressemblance avec les mayas, on reste dans le même domaine) des devins, médecins, professeur, et parfois peintres. C'est aussi une protectrice de la propriété et de la maternité. Les aztèques avaient coutume d'offrir en sacrifice une femme qui était écorchée, et les prêtres ayant effectué le sacrifice, revêtaient ensuite généralement, mais pas toujours, la peau des victimes. Ceci explique l'étape d'écorchement de Quinn. La langue, c'était un procéder que les femmes effectuait souvent d'elles-mêmes pendant des cérémonies. Et pour ce qui consiste à retirer le cœur, c'est encore une fois un rituel aztèque, le plus répandu (bouh les méchants) : Le prêtre pratiquait à peu près la même incision décrite plus haut, et retirait le cœur, pour ensuite partir approfondir le rituel, mais, comme vous le voyez, Quinn ne l'a pas fait, donc, je ne vais pas vous embêter un peu plus avec ça.

Et, le « Warm Bodies », c'est un film adapté d'un roman, que je déconseille totalement ! Même si le film n'est pas encore sortit, je prends quelques libertés, comme vous le voyez, puisque c'est en voyant la bande annonce que j'ai eu le déclic d'écrire le chap'

Bien, je crois que là, c'est bon.

Je ne sais pas à quand je posterais le prochain chapitre, cela vas dépendre de plusieurs événements futurs, et de ma motivation : Le chapitre de Quinn était facile à écrire, puisque, bizarrement, j'étais à l'aise. (Même si au final, il est mauvais. Cherchez la logique !) Le prochain sera aussi le premier de la véritable histoire, avec peut-être la première interaction entre Rachel et Quinn ! *Se met la pression toute seule*

Oh, et vous saviez que le chapitre de Santana faisait 3 666 mots à l'origine ? J'ai ris toute seule en voyant ça.

Je crois aussi que je vais perdre ici une bonne partie de mes lecteurs : J'ai peut-être était trop loin dans les descriptions/rites ?

Bref, je fais des notes trop longues.


	6. Sang Froid

B'soir !

So, que de "surprise" pour le chapitre de Quinn, n'est-ce pas ? (Et, pour voir mes stat' de vues, j'ai perdu la moitié de mes lecteurs... *Intense moment de solitude*)

Réponses aux reviews !

**Iseeyou0420 :** Je me suis dit "tu rajoute l'enfant, ou pas ?", et puis j'ai vus ces gosses de mes voisins qui ont cassé une des fenêtre de ma chambre, et je me suis dit "rajoute-le". Donc, désolée pour le léger regret des détails ! Mais merci d'avoir commenté quand même ^^

**Littlesister :** Wow, désolée pour ton neveu, c'était une pure coïncidence x) Mais, c'est super gratifiant de voir que tu t'es prise dans l'histoire ! Et, tu as bien fait de ne pas imaginer la sensation de San'... J'avais une idée bien en tête, et c'était plutôt horrible ! Merci de ton avis !

** .son :** J'avoue qu'il y a quelques passages flous, mais j'ai écris ce chapitre en certaine conditions, et ce n'était pas vraiment facile, sans parler d'éviter les répétitions... Mais, merci énormément de ta reviews. J'ai eu un sourire énorme en lisant ! En revanche, je pense que ce chapitre-ci vas aussi te décevoir, court et "simple", mais nécessaire.

**LeaAndDianna :** Santana un ange... Peut-être bien. Disons que, Quinn est juste tellement stoïque dans son fonctionnement, qu'elle fait encore plus.. "Terrible". Pauvre gamin... M'enfin, lui, au moins, n'a pas était décapité de façon horrible ! Désolée pour les seringues ! xD Pour la relation R&Q... Niahahah ! Je me creuse la tête, même si j'ai une idée, que tu peux voir ici. Merci de ta review superbe !

**Marinecdel :** Pour l'image de Quinn maquillée comme ça.. Regarde le lien dans le chapitre "Warning", tu en as un bon aperçu ! Mais sinon, pour l'interaction avec Rach', j'espère ne pas trop te décevoir ici. Merci de la review !

**FollowRivers :** Eh eh ! Être à l'intérieur de l'histoire ? Ça c'est du compliment, merci ! En espérant que ce chap' te plaise !

Sinon, il y aura une question que je dois vous posez... (Pour me prendre un vent !) Rien de bien important. Cette fois, pas de "theme", même si deux chanson sont abordées dans le chapitre. La traduction de la chanson est en italique. La station "Pirate Radio" est une radio que j'apprécie particulièrement, donc, je lui fais un coup de pub au passage.

Bon, eh bien. Place au spectacle.

* * *

**Chapitre I  
**

**Sang Froid  
**

**"Alors, on leur donna pouvoir sur le quart de la terre, pour exterminer par l'épée, par la faim, par la peste, et par les fauves de la terre."**

**Apocalypse 6 - Verset 8  
**

**-x-x-x-**

- Ramène-toi Fabray, c'est ton père.

Le téléphone indiqua la tonalité faible de la fin de la conversation, et Quinn appuya lentement sur le bouton rouge de son téléphone.

-San', tu fais le petit déj' ce matin !

La blonde fila à toute vitesse, laissant le pain dans les œufs battus, et fila à sa voiture.

-x-x-x-

-Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ?

-Pourquoi être venue ?

Le mètre quatre-vingt-dix, des yeux charbons, David Haran charmait les filles qu'il voulait, des cheveux légèrement longs lui donnant un air de rock star.

-Je m'en serais voulu à vie de rater la descente aux enfers de mon cher père.

David n'avait par le passé pas poussé plus loin les questions sur le sujet avec la blonde, mais il ne fallait pas faire des études supérieures pour comprendre que ces deux personnes ne s'entendaient plus du tout. Et l'absence totale de visite chez ses parents témoignait une fois de plus de l'évidence. Il lui tendit un café fumant du Starbuck d'en face.

-Je hais les matins de ce genre.

David accrocha son bras à celui de la blonde, et ils commencèrent à se diriger vers le bâtiment en face d'eux.

-C'est toujours humide avant que la neige ne s'installe Quinn.

Ils franchirent les portes du commissariat de Manhattan.

-Oui, et les gens devraient apprendre à rouler doucement vers les flaques en bord de route. J'ai failli me faire faucher par la boue en sortant de chez moi !

Il rigola légèrement, imaginant la scène, et lâcha le bras de la jeune femme en même temps qu'il portait son propre café à ses lèvres.

-L'avocat, le gamin qui était associé au cabinet. Il est mort.

-Cause ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, mais si on a été appelé, ça doit être meurtre.

La blonde avala une gorgée du liquide brûlant et âpre.

-Je pensais que tu aurais pu vouloir venir jeter un œil, puisque c'est aussi le cabinet de ton père.

-Moui… De toute façon, c'est ça ou la paperasse, alors, autant jeter un œil.

En réalité, Quinn voulait surtout voir précisément la façon dont cet avocat c'était fait tuer. Connaissant Santana, si elle était passée par là, la brune aurait laissé des traces trop évidentes. Que la blonde devrait effacer.

-Je vais chercher ma ceinture, et je te rejoins à la voiture !

-Tu ne l'as pas prise avec toi ?

-Une hispanique enragée à la maison est un garde plus sûr qu'un flingue, David.

Il rigola, se rappelant très nettement d'une crise de nerfs de la latina après s'être elle-même renversée de l'eau sur ses genoux, et avala une autre gorgée du café crème.

-x-x-x-

-Et ça neige...

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, les refermant rapidement en sentant les flocons épais tomber sur son visage.

-Bon, allons voir ça.

David avança d'un pas décidé, café envolé de ses mains, et passa la bande de zone sécurisée. La blonde, elle, préféra terminer le fond de son café, le sucre plus concentré lui donnant un sourire. Elle observa les alentours, surprise de ne pas voir autant de visages curieux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Mais il fallait dire qu'au vu des dernières années, les meurtres à New York avait eu une fréquence augmentant exponentiellement, et les habitants n'étaient plus vraiment surpris de devoir faire un détour face à une bannière de police.

-Que…

Quinn Fabray avança lentement en direction opposée à la lanière jaune et noire, un air surpris au visage, pour finalement s'arrêter quelques pas plus loin en face d'un tissu pâle. La blonde tira dessus.

-Un béret ?

La jeune femme arqua un sourcil, interloquée que l'accessoire typiquement français et apparemment féminin pour celui-ci, se retrouve abandonné au bord d'un bâtiment, et si proche de la maison renfermant le cadavre derrière elle. La blonde ne réfléchit cependant pas plus pour ne pas attirer l'attention, plia le béret du mieux qu'elle put, et le fourra à l'intérieur de la poche du long manteau noir recouvrant ses épaules. D'allure fine, la blonde aux cheveux en bataille disposait d'un physique typique de la sportive amatrice. Le quasi mètre soixante-dix et les jambes alléchantes de Fabray en faisaient une femme désirable pour beaucoup d'hommes. David avait même tenté sa chance, pendant le premier mois où il bossait ensemble. Mais la bonde l'avait ignoré, ne semblant pas se rendre compte des nombreuses touches d'affection qu'il lui apportait. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'idée terrifiante de perdre ce visage parfait de vue, ou sombrer en une expression d'énervement face à lui, mais l'inspecteur avait mis de côté la perspective d'approcher plus près sa coéquipière.

-Wow, c'est un chantier ici…

Quinn enjamba un pilier de soutien métallique, et se mit à fixer le corps.

-Égorgement.

-Et le requin a eu le temps de saigner pas mal avant que l'échafaud ne s'écroule.

La blonde se pencha en avant, mains sur ses genoux pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre, et observa les poignets du cadavre.

-Il était attaché avant la mort.

-Pourquoi l'attacher ? Il n'y a aucune trace de torture, d'abus, ou même de coups apparents.

Quinn se mordilla la lèvre. Elle n'aimait pas penser ça, mais la personne ayant fait ceci était tellement efficace que cela lui faisait monter un sourire appréciateur.

David, lui, ne comprenait pas vraiment grand-chose. Pourtant tout était clair pour la blonde. Un esprit avisé aurait compris la manœuvre. Exposer un chaos réel, pour cacher une méthodique recherche. Le tueur voulait regarder, prendre son temps. À bien observer les poignets de l'avocat, il avait eu le temps de se débattre assez sérieusement pour éprouver les liens, ainsi que contusionner ses articulations. Le tueur voulait prendre son temps avec un vivant, et pas un cadavre. Le sang important sur le sol, sous les débris et le corps était une flaque sale, mais pas assez grande pour certifier que le tueur voulait aussi apprécier le spectacle liquide.

Il le voulait vivant, et l'étape de la mort n'était rien d'autre qu'une sorte de dernière phase.

-Il n'y a rien à tirer sans autopsie.

David, fixa la blonde, approuvant d'un signe de tête. Parfois, Quinn se demandait sérieusement comment Haran avait fini inspecteur dans le commissariat le plus puissant de Manhattan.

-Tu as raison Q, autant passer à la délicieuse paperasse !

Il lui tapota le dos gentiment, et elle lui décocha un sourire ravissant. Plus pour l'idée qu'un autre tueur d'intelligence circule en ville, que la tape amicale et la blague du grand brun.

-Tu conduis, je hais le faire sous la neige.

-Femmelette.

Elle pouffa légèrement, et s'engouffra du côté conducteur du véhicule.

-x-x-x-

-Si tu as un appel urgent, je t'en prie David, mets-moi dessus.

-Tu rêves, je le garde pour moi !

David jeta un sourire désolé à la blonde, qui était affalée dans un fauteuil trop grand pour elle, occupant le bureau en face du brun. Elle se renfrogna, se leva pour fermer sa porte, et se plongea dans ses pensées. Il y avait une pile de dossiers sur son bureau, mais Quinn n'avait pas envie de travailler tout de suite sur ses rapports. Elle releva le regard en direction de la pièce où s'affairait David, et l'observa quelques instants. Le brun semblait se contenter de sa tâche.

Pourquoi le tueur faisait-il cela ? Il y avait une raison, forcément. Que ce soit un problème pathologique, ou un besoin. Elle repensa aux autres meurtres de ce même type. Un homme, grand, brun, bien bâti, égorgé. Toujours les mêmes critères physiques. Il n'y avait eu qu'une autre scène laissant l'évidence de l'animation vivante avant l'égorgement. Il y en avait une deuxième maintenant et la blonde ressentit une sensation étrange.

Elle ne voulait pas forcément rencontrer cet homme, mais lui faire savoir qu'elle-même savait qu'il existait. Amicalement ou non. Ce n'était pas une défense semblable à celle d'un prédateur s'appropriant un territoire, mais une pulsion plus profonde, sourde et sinueuse. Semblable à celle qu'elle avait pu ressentir avec l'hispanique partageant avec elle sa propre maison de famille.

Quelque chose clochait, et Quinn Fabray en avait par-dessus la tête de cette incompréhension.

Laissant sa main descendre lentement sur son manteau accroché au dossier de son fauteuil, ses doigts caressèrent le tissu du béret rouge pâle. Elle le laissa entourer la paume de sa main, et bientôt son index butta sur une surface légèrement plus rigide. Elle remonta le tissu doux et le posa sur son bureau, tirant sur l'étiquette.

_Berry Rachel_

_Brooklyn Heights. _

Quinn pouffa légèrement de rire.

Qui note encore sa semi-adresse sur des affaires ? De toute évidence, soit cette personne était une enfant, soit ce béret avait une valeur sentimentale. Ou, sa propriétaire était juste spéciale. D'ailleurs, le prénom écrit finement au feutre lui rappelait quelque chose.

La blonde soupira, semblant enfin se désintéresser du tissu qu'elle posa distraitement à sa droite, et elle attrapa le premier dossier de la pile en face d'elle. Il y avait sept rapports en attente, principalement sur ses propres meurtres, et un dernier sur une affaire de drogue à Lima. Elle en aurait en tout et pour tout 1h30, et au bout de cette heure, la blonde irait retrouver le « chef », un homme au cou de taureau. Elle lui dirait qu'une piste semblait exploitable sur le massacre d'une certaine Clarisse Smith, ainsi que son fils. Elle était chargée d'enquête, et elle n'avait donc pas eu à retrouver le père elle-même en premier lieu. Il ferait un suspect idéal, et Quinn s'embourberait volontairement sur cette piste, pour finalement balancer le dossier dans une de ses boîtes à l'étiquette rouge « Affaires non classées ».

Mais la blonde savait qu'elle n'aurait plus beaucoup de temps tranquille, que bientôt, un autre inspecteur « spécial » comme ils se plaisent à les appeler ici, dépêché par le FBI énervé, fouinerait plus profondément dans ses rapport et poursuites.

Mais pour l'instant, elle s'en fichait, et Quinn entama de taper le premier dossier, déposant avant ça le béret rayé de blanc sur sa tête, retenant ainsi ses cheveux.

-x-x-x-

-J'y vais ! De toute façon, appelle si urgence. Je finis dans 30 min le service

-Et tu te tires 30min plus tôt, parce que mâdame a fini son travail râpidement

David parlait d'une voix exagérément bourgeoise, et Quinn esquissa un sourire. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir, et elle n'avait certainement aucune envie de rester assise à se tourner les pouces. Il neigeait, et les flocons avaient déjà recouvert le sol maintenant blanc. Il s'agissait d'une neige forte, de celle qui s'installe pour durer, et la blonde savoura l'instant calme. Manhattan était une ville relativement agitée, mais pendant les premières neiges, les habitants semblaient se donner un accord commun pour respecter la quiétude environnante.

Fabray devança quelques passants -la neige craquait sous ses pas- et elle s'assit finalement dans la voiture. Elle souffla sur ses mains pour les réchauffer, ses joues rougies par le froid lui donnant un air de poupée de porcelaine.

« Nous sommes sur Pirate Radio ! Et maintenant, place au grand Serj Tankian, et son Lie Lie Lie ! Puis nous savourerons Rev 22 :20 de Puscifer… »

Il y avait quelque chose de lascif dans la voix de l'animateur, et les notes de musique de la première chanson annonçaient - quelque chose de plus électrique. La blonde enclencha la première vitesse, et laissa la voiture glisser lentement sur la route.

Brooklyn Heights était à 15 min en voiture, en croisant les doigts qu'il n'y est aucun embouteillage. Quinn n'avait rien d'autre de prévu, et la pulsion qui battait plus tôt dans ses tempes à l'évocation de l'autre tueur lui revenait, sifflante, alors qu'elle enlevait le béret de sa tête. La voiture tourna à gauche sur Canal St alors que la seconde chanson, plus lente, commençait.

**Don't be aroused, by my confession**  
_Ne sois pas excité par ma confession_  
**Unless you don't give a good Goddamn about redemption**  
_Tant que tu te fous de la rédemption_  
**I know Christ is comin', so am I**  
_Je sais que le Christ arrive, tout comme moi_  
**And you would too if the sexy devil caught your eye**  
_Et tu le ferais aussi si le diable sexy avait attiré ton attention_

Brooklyn Bettery Tunnel était fermé, et la blonde bifurqua sur FDR Drive, filant rapidement, les eaux froides de l'East River à sa droite. Elle s'engagea sur le Manhattan Bridge Upper Roadway. 2 minutes de perdues.

**She'll suck you dry**  
_Elle te videra de ton sang_  
**But still you'll cry, to be back in her bosom**  
_Et pourtant tu pleureras pour retourner sur son sein_  
**To do it again**  
_Pour le faire à nouveau_  
**She'll make you weep**  
_Elle te fera sangloter_  
**And moan and cry, to be back in her bosom**  
_Et gémir et pleurer pour retourner sur son sein_  
**To do it again**  
_Pour le faire à nouveau_

**(Pray) Til I go blind**  
_(Prie) Jusqu'à ce que je sois aveugle_  
**(Pray) Cause nobody ever survives**  
_(Prie) Car personne ne survit jamais_  
**Prayin' to stay in your arms just until I can die a little longer**  
_Priant pour rester dans tes bras juste pour mourir un peu plus_  
**Saviors and saints, devils and heathens alike**  
_Sauveurs et saints, tout comme les diables et païens_  
**She'll eat you alive**  
_Elle te mangera vif_

La voie était si dégagée que Quinn gagna quasiment 5min, la ligne parfaitement droite du pont permettant une grande vitesse. Elle s'amusait avec l'étiquette sur béret posé sur ses genoux, pressant involontairement la sensation d'impatience qu'elle ressentait de plus en plus.

**Jesus is risen, it's no surprise**  
_Jésus est ressuscité, il n'y a aucune surprise_  
**Even he would martyr his mama to ride to hell between those thighs**  
_Il pourrait même martyriser sa mère pour aller en enfer entre ces cuisses_  
**The pressure is building, at the base of my spine**  
_La pression monte à la base de ma colonne vertébrale_  
**If I gotta sin to see her again then I'm gonna lie, lie, lie**  
_Si je dois pécher pour la revoir alors je vais mentir, mentir, mentir_

**She'll make you cry**  
_Elle te fera pleurer_  
**I'll sell my soul, to be back in your bosom**  
_Je vendrai mon âme pour retourner sur son sein_  
**Gladly now please suck me dry**  
_Maintenant vide moi joyeusement de mon sang_  
**And still you'll cry, to be back in her bosom**  
_Et pourtant tu pleureras pour retourner sur son sein_  
**To do it again**  
_Pour le faire à nouveau_

**(Pray) Til I go blind**  
_(Prie) Jusqu'à ce que je sois aveugle_  
**(Pray) Cause nobody ever survives**  
_(Prie) Car personne ne survit jamais_  
**Prayin' to stay in her arms just until I can die a little longer**  
_Priant pour rester dans ses bras juste pour mourir un peu plus_  
**Saviors and saints, devils and heathens alike**  
_Sauveurs et saints, tout comme les diables et païens_  
**She'll eat you alive**  
_Elle te mangera vif_

La chanson se terminait, et Fabray se surprit à bouger légèrement en rythme avec celle-ci.

**My pulse has been rising**  
_Ma pulsion s'est élevée_  
**My temples are pounding**  
_Mes tempes battent_  
**The pressure is so overwhelming and building**  
_La pression est si écrasante et monte_  
**So steady they're fretting I'm ready to blow**  
_Tellement prêt, ils se tracassent, je suis prêt à souffler_  
**What is she, what is she, what is she waiting for ?**  
_Qu'est-ce qu'elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle attend ?_

La blonde était enfin arrivée, et elle tourna encore quelques minutes pour trouver une place où se garer tranquillement, et relativement éloignée des logements. L'air était plus humide et violent, l'East River draguant son souffle proche jusqu'ici. Quinn se dirigea finalement au hasard en face d'une des bâtisses élégantes et observa les noms sur les portes d'entrée. Elle passa encore deux bâtiments avant de tomber sur le nom qu'elle recherchait. La blonde poussa la porte, légèrement mal à l'aise face à ce manque d'alarmes typique des quartiers paisibles, et grimpa au deuxième appartement occupant tout le second étage. Cette fois-ci, elle sonna.

-J'arrive !

La blonde arqua un sourcil en attendant la voix fluette. Elle plaça ensuite mentalement son masque stoïque quand le verrou claqua.

-Oui ?

Une brune d'à peine 1m60 lui ouvrit, un air d'incompréhension au visage.

_Rachel _fut tout ce que l'esprit de Fabray arrivait à articuler, des images d'un passé pas si lointain que cela se renvoyant brutalement contre les parois de ses yeux. Mais Quinn se reprit rapidement, si bien que l'espace d'un instant la brune en face d'elle douta de l'attitude à adopter. La blonde releva le tissu entre elles, et Rachel baissa les yeux en direction du béret, le fixa quelques seconde, et nota le badge accroché à une ceinture à la taille de la blonde. Pourtant, la jolie brune ne se sentait pas paniquée, sa tension anormalement apaisée. Elle releva enfin son regard dans les yeux d'or en face d'elle, et reconnu le tatouage sur cette mâchoire si marquée. Les cheveux aux reflets presque liquides. Le visage angulaire, et la silhouette féminine. Elle ne lâchait plus des yeux la blonde, un regard horriblement magnifique au visage, de grands cils marquant ses orbes chocolat. Quinn, quant à elle, laissa le temps défiler, attendant calmement une réaction de la jeune femme en face d'elle.

Rachel avait une résidence secondaire. C'était obligatoire, Fabray avait noté que cette brune trainait trop souvent dans les alentours de Lima pour que cela ne soit que coïncidences.

Berry releva finalement une main à la peau légèrement halée, et saisit lentement le béret pâle en s'appliquant à ne pas lâcher du regard les yeux d'or. La blonde ne fit même pas un mouvement de tête pour signifier quoique ce soit, et laissa simplement le tissu lui glisser des mains, extrêmement proche de la brune. Rachel posa l'accessoire contre elle, le plaquant doucement sur son tablier blanc et vert. Quinn avait un regard fascinant, un maquillage légèrement noir sur ses yeux renforçant l'aspect quasiment mystique des yeux à la couleur de liqueur dorée.

Il y avait quelque chose d'électrique dans le regard que s'échangeaient les deux jeunes femmes. Une tension face à la compréhension silencieuse de ce qu'elles représentaient toutes les deux. Finalement, la blonde hocha imperceptiblement la tête en signe d'au revoir, et fit demi-tour pour retourner à l'extérieur.

Rachel regarda la silhouette disparaître derrière les escaliers érodés. Le visage de la blonde, qui cette fois fut distinctement en face d'elle, rappela étrangement des souvenirs à la brune. Elle n'arrivait pas à remettre correctement les images, ni les placer dans un ordre cohérent, mais une sensation de frissons monta en elle.

Elle porta le béret à son visage. Il avait l'odeur de l'inconnue au tatouage. Familière.

Rachel fila prendre son appareil photo.

-x-x-x-

Traversant la route, Quinn remonta à l'intérieur du véhicule, un sourire satisfait au visage. La lancinante sensation engourdissant son esprit qui ne revoyait que les yeux flamboyants de la petite brune. Elle savait, maintenant, le visage à poser sur « l'égorgeur de New York ». Et elle savait aussi le nom exact de la brûlure imprégnant sa tête. Du battement violent qui l'empêchait d'entendre correctement.

Elle redémarra, et se mit à fredonner l'air précédemment écouté.

**Prayin' to stay in her arms, just to die longer**  
_Priant pour rester dans ses bras, juste pour mourir un peu plus_  
**Saviors and saints, devils and heathens alike**  
_Sauveurs et saints, tout comme les diables et païens_

Fabray afficha un sourire paisible.

**She'll eat you alive**  
_Elle te mangera vif_

* * *

Chapitre très très court, surtout que vous deviez vous attendre à beaucoup plus... Mais, je ne me voyais pas rajouter quelque chose. Une certaine nécessité de ne pas "en faire trop" pour un chapitre qui pose les réelles bases. Bref.

Sinon, je viens de voir aux infos qu'il y a un avocat qui a était retrouvé égorgé, réellement... o.o'

_Ma question :_ Une idée est arrivée dans ma tête : Gladiateurs. Un univers totalement alternatif, encore, mais toujours avec nos quatre filles. Fortement influencé de Spartacus. J'ai déjà écrit une bonne partie de l'OS, mais, je ne peux pas me concentrer pleinement avec Deadly Four à écrire aussi : Ma question est, **est-ce que je poste l'OS, en sacrifiant le prochain chapitre de cette histoire, qui n'arrivera qu'un peu plus tard ? **

Voilà voilà, en espérant que malgré ça courte longueur, le chapitre vous aura plu.


	7. Contact

Akeubonjour ! :D

*Rire nerveux* Euuuh. Je reviens avec un chapitre tout neuf, puisque comme vous l'avez vus, je n'ai pas posté l'OS sur les gladiatrices. Bon, tout ça pour dire que je le posterais bientôt, mais que la Faberry Week m'a empêché de me consacrer pleinement à la bête. Donc, le prochain truc que je posterais, ça sera certainement les gladiatrices (prêts à voir Santana en faire baver à Quinn ? Muahahah !)

Ahem. *Recommence à faire des notes trops longues*

Sinon, je crois que j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews identifiées via des mp. Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un n'hésitez pas à me frapper à coup de fouet, ô grands lecteurs !

Je répond aux reviews "anon" :

**FlowwRivers:** Eh eh, dans le premier chapitre, mais pas seulement ! :D Explications plus bas, tu vas voir, et merki d'avoir commenté ^^

**Naze:** Heureuse que ça t'ait plu alors ! En espérant revoir un de tes commentaires bientôt ^^

Bon, je ne sais pas vous, mais j'aime écouter un truc en lisant/écrivant. J'ai eu une énorme difficulté à trouver la musique pour écrire ce chapitre, mais finalement... **_Souffrance_**, d'**_Orange Blossom_**, m'a inspirée.

On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre II **

**Contact  
**

**"Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon ennemi intime..."  
**

**Jules Verne  
**

**-x-x-x-  
**

-Tu veux dire que l'égorgeur de New York est… Une… Une gamine ?

-Pas une gamine San', et passe moi le sel

La brune tendit un petit récipient à la jeune femme assise en face d'elle.

-Ouais enfin vus ta description, ça reste proche de l'enfant. Voir du leprechaun.

La blonde lança un regard blasé à la latina. Cette fille avait une capacité étrange dans le domaine de la comparaison. L'humeur influençant grandement les adjectifs, cela pouvait passer de « babouin orange » à « primate aussi stupide que son bronzage raté ». Tout cela avec une intonation vulgaire et/ou violente. Quant à l'autre blonde assise à sa droite, eh bien… Ce n'était pas comparable pour tout dire. Pas le moins du monde. Brittany, « Britt' » pour les intimes, était une personnalité disposée à la douceur, voir à la tendresse. Sous un tempérament parfois impulsif, la grande blonde proposait aussi l'air de raison nécessaire à la cohabitation. Il pouvait être difficile de vivre avec cette brune à l'énergie indéfinissable, mais Quinn s'accommodait largement de sa présence. À vrai dire, l'équilibre radical qu'instaurait Brittany entre elle et Santana était la seule chose qui les retenait de s'entre-tuer.

Elle pouffa de rire. Cette phrase aurait pu porter à confusion, dès l'instant où l'ont savait ce que les deux jeunes femmes pouvaient faire durant leurs temps libre.

-Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

-'sais pas Britt'… Mouarf, sûrement trainer à regarder un film ou deux.

-Oh, aller Fabray. La latina lui lança un sourire espiègle. Prendre une semaine de vacance, toi, pour regarder des films ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Brittany suivait l'échange calmement, mâchant lentement son toast trop grillé.

-J'ai le droit d'avoir une vie privée, non ?

-Non.

La brune sourit de toute ses dents, et réussie à se faire se fissurer le masque impassible de Quinn.

-Rooh, ça va ! Je voulais vérifier si le… Elle hésita sur le mot. Le leprechaun revenait sur Holfy.

-Tu penses qu'elle revient vraiment ?

Brittany avait planté ses yeux océans dans ceux or de la blonde.

-Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas.

La brune lâcha sa fourchette, le morceau de pancake encore accroché au bout chutant sur l'assiette.

-Me dit pas que… Que tu vas te faire le leprechaun !

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, définitivement blasée.

-Non. Elle coupa la brune qui allait dire autre chose. Et non, dans tout les sens du terme. Elle croqua dans un bout de bacon. En revanche, je suis preschque sûre d'avoir vus un flash, quand je suis retournée à la voiture.

-Ooooh, le leprechaun v-

-NON ! Arrête, avec tes allusions morbido-sexuelle Santana !

La brune afficha une moue boudeuse digne d'un enfant de 5 ans, et trancha violemment le pancake innocent.

-Bon, eh bien. Au final, tu vas faire quoi ? Brittany et son éternelle voix douce.

-Vraiment retourner sur la scène d'Holfy. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

-Tu penses qu'ils vont remonter jusqu'à elle ?

-Non, aucune chance. Elle est trop... Méthodique. Ça frise le maniaque.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

La grande blonde semblait vraiment interpellée. Quinn se perdit quelques instant dans les yeux bleus. Brittany était toujours comme ça. Un souci perpétuel, même pour les choses ne la concernant pas directement, était quasiment palpable chez elle. Une étrange sensation fit son chemin le long de la colonne vertébral de Quinn, laissant une trainé de frisson derrière elle. C'était presque… Inquiétant.

-Je ne sais pas Britt'. Peut-être la répétition.

-Répétition ?

Cette fois, c'était la brune qui avait parlé.

-Oui. Elle avala un autre morceau de bacon, trempé du jaune d'un œuf. Je ne sais. Toujours un brun, grand. Je veux juste éclaircir quelques petites choses.

La brune fixa minutieusement l'expression de la blonde, tandis qu'un dialogue banal avait lieu entre celle-ci et Brittany. Quinn lui cachait quelque chose, mais cet air contrarié, seulement visible par la mâchoire crispée de la blonde, inspira à Santana de garder le silence.

-Et toi, Britt', tu vais faire quoi de ta journée ?

-Ah ah ! … En fait, non, c'est pas si joyeux que ça. Nous avons entrainement ce matin, en vus des nationales.

-Et cette aprèm' ? La brune englouti un morceau de pancake. Le sirop d'érable, sucré et parfumé lui fit fermer les yeux de plaisir.

-Je fais mon service au Breadstix. Rien de passionnant, je le crains…

La blonde sourit néanmoins, croquant la dernière bouchée de son toast.

-Mouais. Et toi San' ?

-Je vais… Roulement de tambours… Manger. Ma journée va gravitée autour du déjeuner. Encore un stupide avocat.

-Encore ?

-Ouais. On dirait qu'ils n'ont pas assez bien écouté la tragique histoire des Lopez. Elle afficha un air sarcastique, teinté de mépris. Tout ça pour dire que, mon programme du jour visant à trouver un nouveau job tombe à l'eau.

-Tu devrais apprendre à contrôler ton excès d'agressivité tu sais. Si tu le faisais, tu n'aurais pas besoin de te défouler sur les gens après ce déjeuner, et tu ne te ferais pas virer de ton travail.

-Merci, Brittany, mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais contrôler ça.

-Tu-

Stop. Déconnexion. Quinn n'écoutait plus. L'éternel débat sur le contrôle du tempérament de San' était de retour, et la blonde n'était pas d'humeur. En plus, elle venait de finir son petit déjeuner. À quoi bon rester ici ? Elle regarda, appuyée sur le bord de l'évier où elle venait de déposer son assiette, les deux jeunes femmes. Malgré des débats parfois sans fin, elles s'entendaient superbement bien. De manière impressionnante, la blonde avait un effet anesthésiant sur la brune, et la brune, avait un effet apaisant sur la blonde. Le mot « apaisant », était la juste définition, à l'avis de Quinn, pour définir ce que recevait Brittany de la part de Santana. En effet, malgré une attitude douce et joviale, la grande jeune femme n'était pas vraiment ce que l'ont aurait pu appeler « calme ». Le passé trouble et tourmenté de la blonde, ajouté à une hypersensibilité, avait amené son lot de nuits sans sommeil. Ou alors, de ce sommeil roublard digne des terreurs nocturnes. Brittany n'était alors apaisée, que par la main de la latina qui traçait des cercles paisible dans son dos.

Quant à Santana… Eh bien, dans ses envols de colère, la présence de la blonde réussissait à la calmer. Viscéralement brutale, la brune avait une personnalité non pas « forte », mais plutôt « carnassière ». Il n'y avait pas vraiment de contrôle sur ses impulsions violentes, mais Brittany, par une simple demande, réussissait à anesthésier la colère de l'hispanique. Bien sûr, tout n'était pas redevenu calme, et la brune ne faisait que baisser légèrement de ton. Mais cet effet anesthésiant était suffisant, pour que, en général, la situation revienne à la normal.

Complémentaires, donc.

Quinn secoua finalement doucement sa tête, revenant à la réalité. Elle avait quelqu'un... D'audacieux, à rencontrer.

**-x-x-x-**

Elle s'assit sur un banc, après avoir poussé la neige accumulée sur celui-ci. Un soupir lui échappa. Elle était en face du bureau de son « père ». Il y avait des hommes en train de travailler sur l'enseigne. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils enlevaient déjà Holfy. Mais la morale mis de côté, la logique voulait que cela se passe ainsi. Un cabinet d'avocat portant le nom d'un mort assassiné, serait un peu trop satyrique.

-Pourquoi…

Elle se murmurait à elle même cette question qui revenait sans cesse à son esprit. La première fois où elle avait vus –enfin, « revus » serait plus juste- cette Rachel, un électrochoc c'était produit. Une sensation amputable à l'excitation de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre de ce « genre ». Mais, Quinn avait surtout revus certaines images du passé. Une adolescence brouillée, des brides de souvenirs plus qu'une mémoire lisse. Il y avait quelque chose d'agréable et d'à la fois insupportable, à ce souvenir de tout ça.

Elle fixa l'enseigne au nom solitaire de manière amère.

Une descente aux Enfer pour certains.

Finalement, elle laissa son regard se perdre sur les passants anonymes.

Une... Libération, pour d'autre.

Se reconcentrant sur la petite brune, Quinn essaya de se souvenir plus exactement. Respirant doucement, les images défilaient devant les paupières closes de la blonde. Elle travaillait à l'époque dans un starbuck. Un job d'étudiant, visant à combler trop de temps libre. Et un compte en banque totalement vide. Il y avait une bande d'amis qui venait là, quasiment tout les jours d'ouverture. Le starbuck était proche du campus, et il n'était pas rare que les étudiants viennent-y faire une pause. Elle fronça les sourcils.

La sensation. La sensation revenait.

Il y avait un homme, un gars à la chevelure coloré de blond. Elle poussa plus profondément son esprit à se souvenir. Il y avait aussi un type qui venait avec une guitare. Il en avait joué une fois. Il était doué. Une femme, elle avait un nom qui faisait pensé au sucre, puisque Quinn se souvenait d'une blague stupide qu'avait faite le patron. Il y avait Rachel. Elle portait toujours de jupes presque trop courtes. Elle s'en souvenait, parce que la longueur des jambes de la brune était étonnamment longue par rapport à sa taille. Elle venait toujours au bras d'un garçon, un gran-

-C'est mon banc.

La blonde avait ouvert les yeux brusquement, choquée par la voix, ainsi que par ce qu'elle venait de comprendre plus clairement. Au bout de quelques secondes, reconnectée à la réalité, elle tourna la tête en direction du son.

-Il n'y a pas de nom écrit dessus.

Elles se fixèrent quelques secondes. Même plus que quelques secondes, mais, à l'instant, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre autour d'elles que cette, encore une fois, compréhension silencieuse. C'était comme si, par leur simple regard, elles pouvaient se dire « je sais qui tu es ». Ce qui était, à bien y réfléchir, totalement logique. La brune savait où le béret était tombé, et par conséquent que la blonde l'avait trouvé. Et ramené. Alors qu'elle était de la police, après toute conclusion. Et qu'elle avait donc vus le cadavre. Rachel avait épinglé la photo prise après la sortie de la blonde. Elle était sur le mur, débarrassé des photos d'Holfy qui était soigneusement rangées dans un album.

-Je ne me lèverais pas.

Quinn détourna son regard d'elle, et Rachel se perdit quelque seconde dans l'observation du profil de la jeune femme. Bon sang, ce visage lui disait vraiment quelque chose. Pourquoi tout cela était-il flou ? Ces moments où elle croyait voir ou comprendre que ce visage harmonieux était présent dans ses souvenirs ? Elle souffla péniblement. Elle n'aimait pas cette frustration. La blonde lui jeta un regard distant, et retourna à l'observation silencieuse du cabinet. Rachel finit par pousser la neige au sol, débarrassant complètement le banc de l'accumulation blanche. Elle s'assit doucement, se crispant à la sensation froide et presque humide. La blonde à sa droite semblait totalement ailleurs. La petite brune n'était pas sûre que l'expression stoïque de sa voisine fût volontaire, ou simplement présente naturellement sur son visage. Elle devait avoir la vingtaine. L'odeur entêtante de la blonde, légère et mêlée à la brise hivernal, avait quelque chose d'irréel. Son visage, comme taillé à la serpe, était fait de lignes distinctes et nettes, conférant à l'ensemble une symétrie quasiment parfaite. Rachel se retint de sortir son appareil photo, la furieuse sensation du besoin de mémoriser cette vision était lancinante et sourde.

-C'était l'associé de mon père.

La brune tourna brusquement son regard sur l'enseigne. Il n'y avait plus qu'un nom. Fabray. Maintenant seules, les capitales formant le nom étaient devenues invraisemblablement impressionnantes.

-Si tu compte me suivre, fait-le discrètement. Trop d'audace se paye, Rachel.

La blonde se leva, et marcha calmement en direction de la scène du meurtre. Ses pas crissaient sur la neige non retirée des trottoirs. La brune la fixa, sans vraiment réagir. Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom. Bien sûr, elle s'appelait ainsi, alors, forcément. Mais. Cette façon de le prononcer, cette voix particulière.

L'université.

Sam.

Sugar.

Puck, porté disparu depuis tout ce temps.

_Finn._

Elle se dirigea droit sur le dos de la blonde.

**-x-x-x-**

-Écoutez, Lopez, je suis envoyé par la tonne de proches de votre père. Croyez moi, ils vous en veulent beaucoup.

-Et j'en suis ravie ! Sachez que cet héritage est à moi, et qu'il faudra me tuer pour me le reprendre !

Cela faisait quelque temps, déjà, qu'ils étaient attablés à cette table hideuse, dans ce restaurant hideux. Avec cet avocat hideux. Et ce serveur hideux. Santana en avait marre, le dessert était une déception, et elle en avait plus qu'assez.

-Ne tentait pas le diable. Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que ces « proches » en seraient capables.

L'avocat aux cheveux quasi inexistants essayait de calmer le jeu. Il suinté la peur.

-Et vous savez aussi que mon père les tenait en laisse, et que je suis sa fille !

-Mada-

-NON ! Ça suffit ! Les procédures ont toutes abouties à la même conclusion : Ils n'auront rien. Cousins ou dealer, je m'en tape, qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre !

Elle se leva brusquement, faisant chuter son verre de vin.

-Et si je vous revois, je vous jure que je vous tue.

Elle quitta la pièce sous les yeux des clients, l'avocat tétanisé sur place. Les Lopez était une famille respecté, et crainte, de Lima. Il n'y avait rien de pire que les foudres de Lopez-père, mais sa fille était une digne héritière. Il était vraiment suicidaire de se lancé dans cette histoire. Mais l'appât du gain était énorme, si il réussissait à faire tomber cette Santana. L'héritage, bâtit sur des années de sauvegarde « d'argenterie » en tout genre, par Monsieur Lopez, était immense. Médecin de profession, il avait amassé une grande quantité de prime au long de sa carrière. L'aspect illégal était entré en compte en parallèle, alors qu'il dirigeait le gang le plus puissant de l'Ohio. Dealers, proxénètes, pot de vins, etc, était de mise pour rapporter encore plus d'argent aux Lopez. Mais un tragique destin les fit finalement basculé vers la mort, et laisser un héritage considérable à leur unique fille. Qui se révélait des plus coriace.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire sur cette jeune femme. Après une étude de son profil fait sur de longue année par des confrère s'étant tous cassé les dents sur l'affaire, une seule conclusion s'était faite, qu'elle avait elle même donné : Il faudra la tuer pour le prendre.

Il soupira, attrapa sa petite valise de travail, et laissa un pourboire en plus de l'addition. Il était épuisé.

**-x-x-x-**

-Mais pour qui il se prend, ce crevard, autant de neurones que de cheveux !

La latina était énervée. Ce n'était pas son maximum, bien sûr, mais, elle était quand même énervée. Décidée à se relaxer, elle se dirigea au Breadstix, et l'atteint rapidement. Il était 13h largement passé, et avec de la chance, une certaine blonde aurait pris son service. Elle passa la porte avec turbulence, bousculant quelques personnes sur son passage vers une table libre.

-San' !

Bingo. Elle regarda en direction des deux yeux bleus se rapprochant. Ils étaient inquiets. Comme toujours.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, je suis juste remonté contre-

-Cet idiot d'avocat. Oui, je sais.

La blonde passa une main réconfortante sur l'avant bras de Santana, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Pas vraiment. De l'eau plate, s'il te plait. Rien d'autre ne passera

La jeune femme acquiesça et se dirigea derrière le bar.

-H ! Je prends ma pause tout de suite.

-'k !

Le patron était en arrière boutique. Mais la blonde pouvait presque voir le sourire habituel de l'imposant monsieur. Il s'était fait une raison. Pas la peine de demander quelque chose à la jeune femme si cette hispanique était dans les parages. Alors, autant lui laissé prendre sa pause tout de suite plutôt que tout à l'heure.

-Voilà.

La brune attrapa le verre, et commença à le faire tourné nerveusement entre ses mains. Brittany observa la manœuvre pendant quelques secondes, sachant que si la latina ne disait rien face à elle, l'intérieur de la jeune femme brûlait littéralement de rage. Et ce tic de manipuler quelque chose en était la preuve.

-San', tu-

-Hey !

-Quinn ?

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient retournées au même moment.

-Me dit pas qu-

-Chut San'. Laisse la expliquer.

La blonde s'avança calmement jusqu'à ses deux amies.

-Les filles, voici Rachel. Rachel, Santana et Brittany.

La petite brune afficha un sourire étincelant.

* * *

Je vais rééditer les premier chapitres, avec une mise en page différente, comme celle-ci. *Aime parler pour rien dire*

Sinon : ... Bah, je sais pas quoi dire. J'espère que cela était à votre goût. Nous en apprenons plus sur le passé de nos quatre tueuses, et, comme nous le constatons, le prochain chapitre s'annonce... Mystérieux. (Avec de la fumée et un éclairage mystique et tout et tout.)

À la prochaine !


	8. Surveillance

Bonjour !

Alors, je ne me souviens plus si j'ai répondu en mp ou gens ou nan, et vus que je supprime à chaque fois mes mps... Bref, pas douée, je reviendrais à l'ancien système de réponse. Je remercie cependant tout le monde, c'est agréable de voir qu'il y en a encore quelques uns lisant cette histoire... Encore désolée de ne pas vous répondre personnellement.

Début de l'aperçut du Brittana ici !

On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

**Chapitre III**

**Surveillance  
**

**« Avant de faire la guerre, on la joue. » **

**Monique Corriveau**

**-x-x-x-**

-Une semaine Fabray, une semaine que tu traine avec elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ?

La blonde se mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Signe inhabituel de nervosité.

-Est-ce que tu la vises comme cible ? reprit la brune. Si c'est le cas, éloigne toi tout de suite, si jamais elle parle de toi à son travail ou-

-Elle a était virée, coupa Quinn.

La brune la regarda avec intensité, attendant une explication.

-Elle… La fille, de l'autre nuit. C'était sa patronne.

-Putain Q !

Santana n'était jamais vraiment du genre à paniquer sur ce genre de chose, trop sûre d'elle, persuadé d'avoir un coup d'avance sur les possibles « justiciers du bien ». Elle en avait un en face d'elle après tout. Mais là, quelque chose lui retournait l'estomac, lui indiquait de se méfier. Une crainte naissait, démesurée, de la jeune femme vue au Breadstix il y a maintenant de cela une semaine. D'abord Quinn qui se comportait bizarrement, maintenant le rapprochement étrange ayant lieu entre les deux femmes, et la blonde qui pourrait être prise au piège en un mot de Rachel. Non. Trop de coïncidences en peu de temps.

-J'la sens pas. La brune fixa l'expression sévère de la jeune femme en face d'elle. Quinn, elle… Elle entre dans ta vie comme ça ? Elle tue l'associer de ton père, et toi tu tue quelque temps après sa patronne ? Putain, on est a Manhattan bordel, pas dans une ville de 10 personnes !

Le silence retomba. Quinn ne tuerait pas avant ce week-end, au vue de ses habitudes. Elle pouvait même ne pas tuer du mois entier, si Santana prenait compte des deux victimes, et non pas une, annoncées dans le journal télévisé.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça. La blonde se détourna de la latina, retournant à son livre.

-Quand David vas te poser des questions sur l'affaire, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Bizarrement, Santana sentait presque Rachel comme une intrusion sur son territoire.

-Je ne sais pas. Une affaire à elle était sur les lieu du crime, mais je l'ai ramenée. Je… Quinn semblait perdue dans ses pensée, elle si habituée à réfléchir froidement et poser un avis stricte.

- Fabray, si tu chutes, tout le monde chute.

Santana était crispée. Si elle partait loin d'ici, elle attirerait l'attention. Elle était foutue. Elles étaient toutes les trois foutues. Putain mais qu'elle idée de vivre toutes ensembles.

-Je ne chuterais pas.

Le ton de la blonde se fit glacial, envoyant un électrochoc à la jeune femme. Ce ton, la brune le connaissait trop bien. Quinn serait prête à tuer pour ne pas chuter. Au sens propre du terme. Elle l'avait déjà fait par le passé, signifiant que cette fois-ci, si l'événement devait se reproduire, le meurtre ne serait pas isoler, mais de masse. Elle frissonna. La blonde tatouée était innarêtable dans ces instants. Le regard dur et stoïque qu'elle lui envoya confirma ses pensées. Elle soupira, lasse de réfléchir à cette relation étrange et tout ce qu'elle pourrait entrainer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ?

-Rien.

-La naine ?

-Je ne sais pas où elle est, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

La brune souffla d'agacement. C'était idiot, mais ce sentiment ce faisait encore plus grand, oppressant. A l'évocation de Rachel, elle sentait presque une lame froide se glisser sous sa gorge, tranchante, et un souffle tiède naitre dans son dos.

**-x-x-x-**

-Bonjour ! Je suis Rachel Berry, j'ai rendez-vous avec monsieur Newton, Junior ?

L'assistante pianota sur son clavier après un regard vaseux sur la petite brune.

-Tout droit, étage 5, la porte au bout du couloir.

Rachel leva un sourcil interloqué par la voix de la secrétaire, mais ne porta pas plus d'attention au ton monotone, presque dépressif, et s'avança vers les portes de l'ascenseur. Soudain, elles s'ouvrirent devant un couloir agité, des bureaux ouvert dont des personnes allait et venait rapidement se trouvant de chaque côtés. Elle sembla retenir son souffle quelque seconde face à toute cette agitation, mais marcha d'un pas déterminée jusqu'au bureau droit devant elle. Un homme la bouscula plutôt violemment alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, mais il sortit du bureau avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire. Il s'excusa brièvement, et retourna à son propre bureau.

-Entrez. Veuillez excuser David, il est assez impliqué dans les enquêtes en cours, et sa courtoisie en prend un coup.

L'homme, immense, ne faisait pas vraiment penser à « Junior ». Rachel hocha la tête, un sourire magnifique aux lèvres.

-Les meurtres récents ?

Intérieurement, le sourire continuait de s'afficher sur son visage, mais quand l'homme releva son regard vers elle, il ne vus qu'une expression concernée et sérieuse.

-Oui. Cet avocat, Holfy, il était l'associer du père de sa partenaire.

Le sourire de la brune réapparut.

**-x-x-x-**

_Tu ne peux pas t'échapper, économise ta salive et arrête de hurler._

_Les cris devinrent sourds alors qu'un clou énorme s'enfonçait dans la chaire, emportant le tissu avec lui alors qu'il se plantait dans le bois. Le sang commençait déjà à perler abondamment dans la paume de la main victime. Les doigts se contractaient bêtement, les nerfs touchés. _

_-C'est la première fois, reprit la voix, affreusement calme. Un silence tomba remplis de suffocation, avec que la phrase ne se termine. Avec de la chance, Dieu te sauvera. _

_La voix n'était maintenant plus que marmonnements incompréhensibles, la douleur suffocante d'un autre clou se plantant dans sa main l'aveuglant complètement. Il n'y avait même plus d'espoir de s'enfuir, tout ce qui restait à espérer était de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Ses oreilles crurent entendre les paroles d'une prière vague, murmuré rapidement et de manière spasmodique. Sa bouche état entravé par un cuir épais l'empêchant d'articuler la moindre supplique. Une structure de bois impossible à visualisé reposait sous son corps. La pièce ne filtrait guère de lumière, des bâches plastifiée tombant en rideaux tout autour, transparentes mais si épaisses qu'elles en semblaient lourdes._

_Soudain, ses deux pieds, alors attaché en entrave, laissèrent ressentir le long de sa colonne un éclair de froideur. Du métal. C'était plus gros qu'un clou, au vus de la sensation contre sa peau. Et alors qu'un grands coup enfonçait l'objet à l'intérieur de la chaire, la voix se fit plus claire._

_« L'agneau qui a était immolé est digne- » Sombrant dans l'inconscience, son cerveau ne put identifier les derniers mots._

**-x-x-x-**

-GO BRITTANY, GO !

La brune essayait de se faire entendre entre les cris des supporters. C'était impressionnant, la foule tout autour d'elle. Brittany, superbe athlète, c'était spécialisé dans le sprint. Après avoir commencé des études en fac de sport, la blonde c'était déjà vus proposé une carrière éblouissante. Elle était une coureuse rapide, aux foulées redoutables. Sélectionnée en équipe, elle représenterait avec ses partenaire leur école, alors que la compétition se rapprochait de plus en plus, la blonde avait déjà des fans. Principalement de son entourage, amis plus ou moins proche, qui savait voir en elle tout le potentiel possible. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, l'université avait une chance de gagner. Un autre athlète en herbe attirait l'attention des coach, un homme à l'allure magnifique, digne des magazines. Sauteur à la perche, sa musculature c'était travaillée finement. Il avait les cheveux coupé cours, d'un noir d'encre, et au vus des cris des filles, il était déjà assuré d'avoir une armée de groupies. Mais qu'importe, aujourd'hui était le jour de Brittany, le petit stade de l'école entièrement réservé aux coureurs pour la matinée. Santana applaudit alors que la blonde franchissait la ligne d'arrivée en tête. Une pause était prise, avant de reprendre l'endurance des «poulains » de l'école. La brune en profita pour descendre voir son amie.

-Tu as réussie, comme toujours.

La blonde lui adressa un sourire épuisée. La sueur perlait sur son visage, et elle s'essuya d'une serviette.

-J'espère que ça se terminera ainsi aux nationales. Si on perds, c'est foutu pour moi.

La brune se mordit légèrement la lèvre de contrariété. Elle était certaine que Brittany allait réussir. La plus grande compétition se jouait sur les coureurs, et de toute évidence, la blonde ne laissait aucune chance aux autres. Non. Ce qui chiffonnait la latina, c'était cet idiot de sauteur qui se rapprochait d'elles.

-Brittany ! il se passa une main dans ses cheveux, réajustant sa veste par la même occasion. Félicitation, tu vas tous les massacrer !

La brune leva les yeux au ciel. Si il savait.

-Merci Math' !

-Euh, dit moi… Il hésita quelque peut. Il était venu l'encourager exprès pour mettre toutes ses chances de son côté. Tu voudrais venir boire un verre avec moi, après tout ça ?

La blonde semblant choquée, la gourde fraiche encore accroché à ses lèvres.

-Elle boit déjà là.

Santana n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Possessive, en amour comme en amitié, elle voyait l'intrusion de cet idiot comme gênante. D'ailleurs il ne sut même pas quoi répondre. Sur le stade, il était confiant et gonflé d'orgueil, mais en face d'elles, il semblait aussi apeuré qu'un chiot. Ridicule.

-Ne fait pas attention à elle, elle est toujours ronchon, sourit la blonde. Le garçon sembla reprendre un peu d'assurance. Je viendrais avec plaisir Mathew, mais je ne peux pas garantir l'heure.

La brune resta sans voix, ses bras précédemment croisés tombant d'effarement.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je reste ici t'encourager, de toute façon.

Le ton joyeux du jeune homme donna une fulgurante envie de le frapper à Santana. Elle se retint de justesse, et fixa l'expression de son amie. Bien sûr, qu'elle était tombé sous son charme. Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûr de pourquoi, mais une sensation brûlante lui lancinait la poitrine. Elle tourna les talons, sans même un mot.

**-x-x-x-**

-Fabray, où t'as foutue cette glace ?

La tatouée releva un regard blasé vers la brune. Elle n'avait pas quitté son canapé, absolument confortable, ni son livre, de toute la journée. Comment diable pourrait-elle savoir où est la crème glacée ?

-J'ai trouvé, c'est bon.

La brune lançant la cuillère à l'attaque du pauvre pot, s'affala à côté de l'autre femme. Quinn lui jeta un regard étrange, et hésita. Elle n'était pas du genre à discuter des sentiments des autres, mais de toute évidence, Santana était énervée, voir même déprimée. La frontière était souvent mince entre les deux. Et en général, elle l'extériorisé de la même manière.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?

La blonde replongea aussitôt son attention sur son livre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour l'écouter et assimiler les informations, et elle voulait absolument savoir la fin de son livre. Dieu merci, Santana n'était pas idiote et le comprenait.

-Rien.

Quinn donna un léger coup de pieds à sa voisine tout en tournant la page du livre.

-Brittany a accepter de sortir avec un crétin de beau gosse !

La brune avala rageusement sa bouché de glace. Le sucre avait tendance à la calmer. Quinn esquissa un sourire. Bien sûr que le problème était Brttany. Avec la latina, le problème était toujours l'autre blonde. Quinn se demandait même comment elles n'avaient encore pas détruit le lit de la latina.

-Tu sais, ça ne peut être que pour un verre.

-Croit moi, il louchait plus sur ses fesses que ses lèvres.

La blonde pouffa de rire. Comme si la brune n'en faisait pas autant. Mais elle préféra ne rien dire, pas du tout d'humeur à débattre.

-Tu sais, si tu lui avait parlé, elle aurait pu refuser.

-Et qu'est-ce que je devais dire ? « Oh, désolée Britt', mais tu peux pas, parce que ça me fout en rogne et que je suis incapable de dire s'il te plait » ?

-En quelque sorte, oui.

Santana soupira. Elle n'était pas stupide. Elle était consciente de son attirance pour la blonde, mais elles vivait toutes les trois ensemble, et Brittany n'avait plus personne. Si, dans l'optique où la blonde lui retournait ses sentiments, la relation s'avérait battre de l'aile ou pire, elle ne voulait pas que la jolie blonde parte pour se retrouver nulle part. C'était un risque stupide qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre. De plus, Brittany avait beaucoup plus besoin de son amitié que d'une relation compliqué, faite de douleurs et de rares plaisirs. Son envie était jusqu'à maintenant trop égoïste pour l'afficher.

-Mange, et calme toi.

-Toujours de bon conseils Quinnie.

-Appelle encore comme ça et c'est le livre que je te fais bouffer.

La brune pouffa de rire.

**-x-x-x-**

-Merde merde merde merde merde

-Attends, je crois que t'en a oublié un

Santana regarda moqueuse sa colocataire s'insulter elle-même, très copieusement. Quinn, ce qui n'était pas nouveau, était du genre maniaque. Et arriver en retard était quasiment une peur chez elle. Alors, bien sûr, Santana, complètement ennuyée à l'idée de ne pas voir Brittany rentrer de la nuit, c'était décidé à créer une « diversion » pour son esprit. Débrancher le réveil de la blonde fut une très bonne idée.

-Je te jure Santana, je me vengerais le jour où tu n'y penseras plus.

Quinn claqua la porte violemment, et la brune éclata de rire.

**-x-x-x-**

-Quinn !

-David, dit moi que le patron ne sait pas que je ne suis pas là.

-Techniquement, tu es là, rit le jeune homme.

-Très drôle.

-Merci merci. Il lui donna un café serré. Il ne sait pas que tu n'es pas là parce qu'il prépare un communiqué avec la nouvelle.

-La nouvelle ? La blonde avala une gorgé du liquide chaud. Dieux qu'elle en avait besoin.

-Ouais, avec tous ces crimes, la presse le presse. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel devant la blague. Donc, il a engagé une fille en porte parole.

-Comme si on avait besoin d'un avocat sur les bras, qui vient piqué son nez partout.

Ils marchaient rapidement en direction de la salle de conférence. C'était une habitude, à chaque nouveaux membres de « l'équipe », le chef faisait une petite présentation. Il n'avait même plus besoin de l'annoncer maintenant, que déjà tout le monde se pressait à la salle.

-C'est là le coup de génie ! Attends, comment il a dit déjà… Le brun sembla réfléchir. Ah oui ! « Pour parler à la presse, il faut engager la presse. » L'homme avait imité la voix bourrue de leur patron.

Quinn s'arrêta brusquement, les pièces commençant à s'assembler dangereusement dans son esprit.

-La presse pour la presse ? Il a engager une journaliste ?

-Ouais, il la prit par le bras, la trainant derrière lui alors qu'ils entrait dans la salle. Une jolie fille en plus ! Un sourire à la limite du pervers s'afficha sur son visage.

Quinn, livide, s'affala sur un siège. Elle posa le café au loin, ne pouvant même plus avaler sa salive.

_Merde_.

-Messieurs messieurs ! Et mesdames. Newton fit un signe de mains pour indiquer la fin des conversation. Comme vous le savez, les affaires récentes ont entrainé leurs lots de questions. Chez nous, comme chez les journalistes. Tout nos effectifs étant impliqué avec les meurtres, j'ai pris la décisions d'engager un porte parole. Comme vous le savez, le dernier avait causé beaucoup plus de problème qu'autre chose de par sa profession. De ce fait, après grande réflexion, je me suis orienté sur quelque chose de nouveau, ou presque. Il fit un signe à quelqu'un d'entrer, et une jeune femme s'avança, se plaçant à côté de lui, ridiculement petite face à l'homme. Je vous présente Rachel Berry, ancienne sous directrice du New New York. Clarisse, que vous connaissez tous, s'est faite assassinée récemment, et est un des meurtres sur lesquels nous travaillons actuellement. Rachel répondra ainsi aux questions possible de l'entourage de Clarisse, ainsi qu'aux questions des divers journaux, et ce au nom de la police. Ce sera un travail indépendant, et je vous prie, dans la mesure du raisonnable, de répondre aux potentielles questions qu'elle sera amené à vous poser pour fournir les siennes.

Quelques bonjour se firent entendre, et autre bienvenue de commodité. Déjà, plusieurs personnes commençait à se relever, mais le chef fit un signe de se rasseoir.

-Aussi, j'aimerais vous présenter monsieur Black. La voix du grand homme semblait presque énervée : personne n'aime le FBI. Enquêteur spécialisé dans les affaires non résolues, il nous aidera à retrouver le meurtrier.

-LES meurtriers, monsieur Newton.

Un homme un peu trop maigre entra dans la salle. Il était grand, presque autant que leur chef. Quinn se tendit encore plus si c'était possible à l'entrer de l'homme. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un avancer l'hypothèse de plusieurs personnes. Elle en avait plus qu'assez. Elle aurait dû écouter Santana.

-Comment ça ?

-Il s'agit de 2 personnes minimums, même si je pencherait pour plus.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?

-Quelqu'un couvre les traces de l'autre.

Un silence de plombs tomba dans la salle. Non pas qu'avant ça le bruit se faisait entendre, non. Mais l'atmosphère s'était alourdie subitement, alors que tout le monde réalisait ce que cela voulait dire. Le chef jeta un regard presque paniqué vers ses employés, tandis qu'une petite brune souriait intérieurement face à la mine complètement vide d'une certaine blonde.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que Rachel mijote ? Et ce Black, est-ce qu'il est aussi dangereux qu'il semble l'être, ou bien Quinn s'en sortira ? Ce flash-back, qui était-ce ? Une victime, de toute évidence, mais qui, et quel/le tueur/euse ? (J'aime faire du suspense)

Bref ! Pour ceux suivant A Genoux, je posterais la suite je ne sais trop quand. Mais je vous rassure, elle viendra. Sauf si vous voulez un autre chapitre de nos quatre tueuses.

Vos messages sont important, et sont un soutient nécessaire à tout auteur, donc, un petit avis ne serait pas de refus...

See ya !


	9. Naissance

Nouveau chapitre !

Réponses aux reviews (je risque d'en oublier quelques unes, mais je suis vraiment navrée et vous remercie quand même, promis au chapitre suivant je n'oublierais personne) :

**P'tit griffon :** Encore de la patience demandée... En espérant que ça te plaise autant ^^ ET merci !

**DameAjisai :** Merciiii pour les mps et la review gratifiante. Il faut lancer une mode de fiction glauque ! Courage pour ton écriture, envoie moi un mp quand tu as terminé, j'accoure la lire ; )

**FollowRivers :** Hey ! Une revenante ! Je réserve quelque chose pour se "beau gosse", je pense que tu vas aimer ! Merci beaucoup !

**Stealthily :** Je termine cette histoire pour sûr avant de stop l'écriture blondasse : D J'ai ENCORE posté ce chap' sans t'avertir, mais bon, entre se faire mordre ou corriger, il faut choisir...

**Ellerrina :** (J'espère ne pas m'être trompée dans le pseudo) Wow ! Ca c'est de le review :D Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que les relations t'iront, on ne va pas tarder a en avoir un aperçu, avec le Faberry ! Pour le flash back, je ne peux pas te dire, ça serait pas du jeu hehe ! :D Merci beaucoup !

**Petite précision IMPORTANTE :** Ce chapitre ne devait pas avoir lieu, c'est une sorte de chapitre bonus, qui raccourcira un chapitre futur (mais pas de beaucoup, je vous rassure), j'avais prévu autre chose, mais l'annonce ce la mort de Cory m'a fait me dire "révise un peu tes plans". Donc voilà ! Ne m'en voulez pas si tout ça semble très flou et laisse beaucoup à penser, vous aurez plus d'explications dans quelques chapitres !

Bonne lecture, on s'retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

**Naissance**

**« L'esprit humain est sans limite dans la férocité. »**

**Jean-Paul Lebourhis**

**-x-x-x-**

_-Il n'y aura jamais de choix, jamais d'avis, jamais de services, seulement des ordres, c'est compris ? _

_L'adolescente hocha la tête positivement à l'homme en face d'elle. Jamais elle 'n'oserait s'opposer à lui, et il lui demandait clairement de ne pas el faire. Le regard dur, elle lui ressemblait étrangement._

_-Maintenant, explique moi ce que tu foutais avec ce type !_

_La voix de tonnerre raisonna dans l'immense maison, une gifle monmentale se répercutant elle aussi. Tout cela semblait grotesque. Une maison luxueuse, aux allures de villa romaine, plantée au milieu d'un quartier sordide, remplis de personnes encore plus sordides et effrayantes. L'intérieur était ridicule si on y pensait. IL aimait montrait sa richesse, durement acquise seulement en partie. La présence omnipotente des meubles, des tableaux et autres sculptures, rendait la maison suffocante et pathétique. _

_-Je.. Il, il avait dit qu'il voulait te tuer ! _

_Elle n'haussait la voix, jeune fille calme, il était rare de la voir sortir de ses gonds, bien que son regard pouvait mettre mal à l'aise. Tout le monde layant fixé assez longuement s'attendait presque à voir ses pupilles se dilatée dans les orbes marrons, prédateur se préparant à s'abattre sur sa proie. Mais là, IL l'avait vraiment énervé, alors que tout ce qu'elle essayait de faire était de l'aider. Sans parler d'ELLE, toujours à la fixer derrière Son épaule. Elle l'avait engendrée, et pourtant, ne semblait même pas capable de la protéger à juste titre de progéniture._

_-Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ? il gronda, son guttural faisant vibrer les tympans de l'adolescente. Et comment oses-tu te mêler de nos affaire ? _

_-Je t'ai aidé !_

_-TU L'AS TU____É_ ! 

_Le silence tomba brusquement, aussi lourd que Son cri. _

_-Tu.. Tu ne peux pas faire ça comme ça._

_-Mais-_

_-Il n'y a pas de mais !_

_Il soupira, et couvrit sa main de son front, quand son téléphone sonna. Regardant le numéro, il jeta un coup d'œil par delà son épaule, ELLE le regardait, paniquée. Il abaissa son regard vers le téléphone une nouvelle fois, et décrocha finalement._

_-Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas te fournir tout ça je te dis !... JE suis en charge de ce quartier, si tu t'avises de vouloir le remettre en doute, je te tue._

_Il raccrocha au téléphone, alors que des insultes en espagnols fusait par celui-ci. La jeune fille regarda derrière LUI, les bruits des talons d'ELLE partant au loin. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, et la fixa longuement. Si longtemps qu'elle cru que ses jambes aller lâcher, la pression qu'IL lui infligé de plus en plus forte._

_-Est-ce que c'est la première fois ? _

_Elle hésita._

_-Non._

_-Qui ? _

_-Gustavo._

_Son regard sembla changer imperceptiblement._

_-Animaux ? _

_-Oui._

_Elle baissa le regard. Mais une large main se posa sous son menton, relevant doucement son visage, la forçant à Le regarder._

_-Mi hija… Il sourit, si tendrement que ses yeux s'écarquillère._

_-Est-ce que tu pourrais rendre un service à ton vieux père, Santana ? _

-x-x-x-

-Hello ! Je suis Santana Lopez, j'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur, euh. La brune fouilla dans son sac, sortant une carte. Monsieur Cortez ?

- Dios ! Santana, que tu as grandit !

La brune se retourna, surprise quelque instant, mais reconnaissant rapidement le vieille homme, et se jetant dans ses bras alors que celui-ci lui rendit son embrasse.

-Et toi, tu as grossis !

Un rire profond raisonna, et Santana se joignit à lui. Ils marchèrent lentement vers le bureau de l'homme, après avoir fait signe à la secrétaire de s'apaiser.

-Que me vaut la venue de l'héritière des grands Lopez ? Mh ?

La voix du vieil homme était si chaleureuse que la jeune femme pris un certain plaisir à se lover dans le grand fauteuil, appréciant l'instant. C'était un ami de sa famille, et aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, le bras droit de son père, et de son père avant lui. Les… Affaire de son paternel nécessitant beaucoup de temps, et n'ayant lui-même pas toujours la possibilité de l'accorder, Cortez faisait office de gérant en son absence. Elle avait grandit avec lui, jusqu'à l'accident. Elle le considérait comme la figure masculine si particulière d'un père, qui manquait à son tableau. Il avait était un des rare à la considérer comme enfant, même après tout ce temps. Mais quand l'accident avait eu lieu, il n'était jamais venu. Santana ne lui en voulait pas particulièrement, après tout il avait perdu un ami très cher, garder le silence relevait simplement de al formalité, et apparemment, pour Cortez aussi. Une simple visite et tout redevenez comme avant. Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il la soulève et la fasse sauter en l'air.

-Je cherche du travail padre.

Il s'affala derrière son bureau, et laissa trainer son regard autour de lui. La pièce rappelait ces anciennes pièces réservé à la lecture, pas tout à fait bibliothèque, mais pas tout à fait bureau. Les étagères formant les murs était remplit de livre ne tout genre, principalement de droit. Le marquer au sol était si brillant qu'il auait pu refléter quelqu'un se regardant, mais rien ne le rendait plus fier que son bureau. Trois longues branches larges et pourtant si ondulantes qu'elles en semblaient fines, portaient une pièce massive de chêne faisant office de soutient à ses bras, pendant les heures de travail inlassable qui l'avait conduit à construire cet empire. Son seul rival officiel était ce foutu blanc richard et pourriture hautaine, un certain Fabray. Mais au vus des dernière nouvelles, il venait de perdre son associé, et peut-être qu'enfin il pourrait reprendre sa revanche. Malgré toute cette puissance, battit depuis bien des années, amassé sur le dos de plusieurs employé, requins acharnés et mortels, défendant des accusés de plus en plus nombreux devant les cours de Manhattan, il n'égalait pas la férocité avec laquelle les Lopez avait pu battir un empire tout aussi monstrueux de que la ville elle-même.

De loin, de façade, l'aspect était idyllique, médecin chef de chirurgie, embellissait le tableau d'une famille parfaite. Mais dès que l'ont regardait de plus près, la pollution des drogues, le dégueulis des gangs, prostituées et autres magnifiques choses de ce genre, rendait quiconque remettant en doute la position des Lopez, un homme mort. Le père de cette fille frêle en face de lui avait était un véritable prédateur, défendant férocement son territoire, et l'agrandissait à chaque occasions, amassant encore et encore plus d'argents.

Alors pourquoi diable sa fille, unique héritière, avait-elle besoin d'un travail ?

-Je sais ce que tu penses, mais je dois travailler, tourner en rond dans une si grande maison va me rendre folle, tu le sais très bien.

Cortez remua mal à l'aise sur sa chaise. Et voilà que cette stupide gamine remettait le couvert avec ce regard à vous donner l'envie de quitter la pièce. Il soupira d'exaspération, et jura quelque seconde que les deux pupilles de la brune s'étaient rétrécies soudainement.

-Très bien ! Mais tu n'es pas qualifier. Tu peux travailler sur le ménage, la classification, ou même el secrétaria.

Santana repensa à l'idée qui lui était venue en tête ce matin.

-Je ferais de la classification, mais… Est-ce que, enfin, tu peux, me.. Me former ?

Il resta abasourdit.

-Je ne peux pas. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est te préparer pour l'université, ou un test en avancé. Mais je te préviens, c'est difficile par el chemin de l'université, mais un test de ce genre… Tu as 90% de chance de te casser les dents.

-J'avais 100% de chance de n'hériter de rien à la première naissance d'un petit frère, et pourtant…

La brune laissa un sourire carnassier apparaitre sur ses lèvres, choquant l'homme en face d'elle.

-x-x-x-

_-Santana ? Hija ? _

_-Attends. _

_La jeune fille se concentra pour finir L'art de la Guerre, d'un certain Tzu. Elle claqua finalement le livre, et redressa son regard vers son père. Plusieurs années c'était écoulées, depuis ce « service », et voyant à quel point elle était douée, son père avait finit par lui demander d'autres « services », le nombre ne faisant qu'augmenter, au fur et à mesure que sa propre passion s'enflammait. Et, en toute connaissance de cause, son père ne faisait que l'attiser, promettant puissance et grandeur, un vent ardent qu'elle savait pourtant faux, surtout au vus du ventre de sa mère depuis quelques jours._

_-Nous voulions te dire… Il toucha le ventre auquel elle ne cessait de penser, plus affectueux que jamais, sa mère souriant béatement. Ta mère est enceinte. C'est un garçon !_

_Il sembla s'étrangler dans sa propre joie. Elle se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel._

_Elle aller être relayée au titre de seconde zone. Tout aller s'anéantir sous ses yeux, juste pour un être masculin qui n'était même pas formé._

_Non._

* * *

**Je me posais une question :** Est-ce que vous voudriez quelques musiques/chansons d'ambiance pour accompagner la lecture ? J'écoute une certaine playlist dans un certain ordre selon le chapitre, pour m'aider à retranscrire une certaine atmosphère, donc si ça intéresse quelqu'un...

Chapitre trèèèès court je sais, désolée, l'inspiration n'était pas vraiment là, surtout que j'ai dû le retaper puisque coupé à cet autre chapitre...

Sinon, vous pensez quoi de ce petit frère mystérieux, et en route ?

Je ne suis pas contre une review d'encouragement, je suis du genre à avoir besoin de coup de pieds dans les fesses malheureusement : /_  
_


End file.
